Total Eclipse of the Heart Traducción
by Etnie
Summary: Traducción.Original de Ashel-13 y HaydenMCullen. Bella Swan es una actriz que recibe unas misteriosas cartas que hacen que contarte a un guardaespaldas, Edward Cullen.Protegerá algo más que su cuerpo?Descubrirá que hay algo más allá en él.OOC
1. Sueños Encontrados

Hola!

Bueno este fanfic me enganchó en es su momento tanto que a veces la espera hasta que subían un capítulo nuevo se me hacía eterna. Pero mereció la pena.

Así que después de meditarlo pensé en traducirlo para todos aquellos que no saben inglés, porque es un buen fanfic.

Ashel-13 me dio permiso para hacerlo. Y me pidió que también tradujera las introducciones y las notas finales, por supuesto lo hago encantada. Para eso es su historia.

Por cierto la parte en la introducción sin traducir, frase que según me explicó Ashel es de un cómico, y realmente en español no tiene mucho sentido, de hecho yo creo que tiene más bien poco sentido porque esta sacado de contesto, bueno no sé, por eso lo dejé sin traducir.

Y bueno ya nada más espero que os guste la historia, yo he intentado traducirla lo mejor posible.

Y para los lectores de Sudamérica y centro América, intento usar un español lo más neutro posible, de verdad, pero no puedo evitarlo, si hay algo que no se entienda bien no dudéis en decírmelo que lo explico encantada.

Ashel & Hayden Thanks for give me permission to translate your amazing story! (That kind of summary the text above lol)

Link al original: Aqui

--

_**Disclaimer: Twilight no es nuestro. Pero yo deseo a **_**Edward!! **_Si? _**Si Hayden, ya lo sabias. **_Vale, vale. _**Pero a ti te quiero. **_Gracias!_

**Hola hola a todos los increíbles lectores de que anda por ahí fuera que han tropezado con esta historia. Soy yo… de nuevo. Lo sé, soy como una cucaracha que nunca muere. Probad matabichos si queréis, pero no creo que funcione. Quizás os tosa encima. VALE… la historia. Como Hayden explicará debajo este es el pequeño proyecto en el que hemos estado trabajando. Y el chico es tan impaciente que lo vamos a poner ahora. **_**So "74 of Americans say it's time to eat babies, what the...hell. Well eat up, here's Harry with weather." That a little piece of the Cease.***_**Os dejo con Hayden...**

_Bueno, después de que alguien prácticamente me suplicara, hable con mi mujer, y decidimos escribir una historia juntos. Ahora, no os preocupéis, no olvidamos nuestras otras historias, de hecho tenemos que dedicar ciertas noches a escribir nuestras OTRAS historias. Espero que esto os parezca bien. Sabed que yo escribiré el EPOV, hacerme saber que opináis. Tomárosla libertad de PM con vuestros pensamientos y preguntas! Hayden_

**Como mi chico a mencionado, el se encarga de los EPOV lo que me deja el BPOV. Así que si queréis un DTE… lo habláis con el chico… lol. Lo siento al parecer estoy espesa esta noche. Suficiente, AL GRANO… (Puedo hacer esto en esta historia?) **

**BPOV**

Me agarró las muñecas mientras intentaba salir por la puerta, provocando que girada para mirarle, mis labios apenas a unos centímetros de los suyos. "Pero no puedes dejarme. No puedo vivir sin ti. _No_ viviré sin ti," La mirada de sus ojos me mostró pura determinación pero no había amor. Nunca hubo amor. Los chicos como él nunca muestran el amor que supuestamente sienten.

"Lo siento, Lance, pero no puedo seguir así. Fingiendo. No hay nada más que fingir. Ya no te quiero. La magia se ha ido. Y ahora, me voy." Empecé a separarme de él después de esas palabras, pero tiro de mi más fuerte y me estrellé contra su pecho.

"Me querrás. Te obligaré. Te lo recordaré." Y con esto sus labios empezaron a acercarse a los míos. Cuando estaban apunto de tocarse, oímos la palabra mágica.

"CORTEN!" gritó el director.

"Gracias a dios!" Devin Steal, el actor que me había estado abrazando, grito antes de salir del decorado gritando "Donde esta mi botella de agua?"

Casi me caigo de cara al suelo, no esperaba que me soltara tan rápido, pero conseguí estabilizarme en el sofá que servía de decoración de la sala de estar de estilo Victoriano. No es que hubiera sido muy diferente, el suelo y mi cara ya se habían encontrado muchas veces, ya no son unos conocidos, son viejos amigos. Es un milagro que aun conserve todos los dientes.

"Esta agua es de Grecia. Específicamente pedí agua de Asia!" Devin gritaba a su asistente, un chico alto y desgarbado que aparentaba unos 19, y que obviamente de lo que suponía su nuevo trabajo. Era el cuarto asistente que Devin tenía este mes, y parecía que el número cinco llegaría pronto.

Observe mientras Devin tiraba el agua sobre el delgado chico, quien se quedó quieto y acepto el abuso, solo mirando al frente para decir, "De que parte de Asia, señor?"

La forma en que la cara de Devin se puso de color morado y la vena que parecía que le iba a estallar en la cabeza eran casi cómicas. "QUE?!" gritó.

"B… bu…bueno Asia es un continente. De que parte de Asia?" el chico tartamudeo.

"Ni me importa! Egipto." Esa fue la respuesta inteligente de Devin.

Actores como Devin Steal son los que deshonrando a los demás actores. Es de esos que es todo un cliché, hasta molesta. El chico atractivo con la barbilla cuadrada y el pelo lo suficientemente largo para que pueda pasar su dedos por él. Con los ojos que todo el mundo piensa que brillan pero que en realidad son lentillas de colores. La sonrisa ganadora completamente reconstruida con prótesis de porcelana, y por supuesto el Coeficiente Intelectual de un animal de granja, aunque eso insulta más a los animales de granja que a él. Y ninguna gran estrella estrellada de cine puede estar completa sin…

"AGUA VITAMINADA?!"

El síndrome de la diva.

"FUERA!! LARGATÉ!"

El pobre chico nunca tuvo ni una oportunidad.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, sabiendo que el sueño de otro chiquillo sería pronto aplastado y aunque no lo sepa, este chico estaba mejor fuera.

"Bella?" Oí una suave voz soprano decir mi nombre tan elegantemente que solo podía ser una persona.

"Hey, Alice," salude a la chica que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga durante mis varias insignificantes películas independientes, como mi maquilladora, antes de llegar a esta rompetaquillas con _el gran _Devin Steal.

Era una chica pequeña, como un duendecillo, pero su cara era tan deslumbrantemente bella que a pesar de su pequeña estatura, eras capaz de ver que era una gran mujer. Su corto pelo, negro como la tinta, permitía que se le viera la cara, y sería pecado tapar una belleza como esa.

No como. Nunca me veo a mi misma como guapa, ni los demás, al menos eso parecía. Conseguí esta película del momento porque el director pensó que tengo un "look diferente". Al parecer, un glamour al estilo del viejo Hollywood, con mis ojos de corderito marrones y algo de inocencia, era el aspecto que buscaban.

Aún así, no era su primera opción para el papel. Originalmente, Lauren Mallory fue contratada para mi personaje, y de hecho había empezado el rodaje. Sin embargo, su reputación de juerguista le ganó la batalla, y tras llegar tarde demasiados días al trabajo, la despidieron. Después de su eliminación, my agente, Jasper que también es el marido de Alice, me recomendó para el papel.

Y como dicen, dicho y hecho.

Era nuestro último día de rodaje, gracias a dios. Es duro tener a Devin a tu alrededor todo el día y durante varios días y ahora solo tendría que verle durante las entrevistas y en la premiere.

"Bella?" la voz de Alice me sacó de mi ensoñación.

"Perdona, Alice, que me decías?" le pregunte de nuevo.

"Te preguntaba si te apetece ir a tomar unas copas conmigo, Jasper, y quizás Rose y Emmett? Ya sabes, celebrar el gran final?" preguntó.

Ah, Rosalie Hale. La gran estrella de nuestra era. Rubia platino con el cuerpo de una modelo, y un talento que ponía en evidencia a Julia Roberts. Ha estado saliendo abiertamente con su guardaespaldas, Emmett, hará unos dos años ahora; su sentido del humor y desparpajo eran suficientes para dar a Rosalie un respiro, y a todos nos encantaba él.

"Claro. Por qué no? No tener que trabajar con Devin más es suficiente razón para celebrar!" me reí y Alice se unió.

Eso fue hace cuatro meses. Desde entonces nuestra película "Around the Horizon" ha recaudado millones de dólares en la taquilla y hizo mi nombre reconocido ante la raza humana. Aparecía en las portadas de las revistas y anuncios, y me llegaban ofertas para películas por todos lados. No creo que Jasper haya estado nunca tan ocupado.

Estaba posando para la portada de una revista, y debía hacerse al Estilo del Glamuroso Hollywood de antes. Las fotos serían en blanco y negro, con pequeños detalles en color. Sería la portada de NOW Magazine y acabábamos de terminar la sesión.

"Alice, exactamente cuantos potingues me has puesto en la cara?" me reí mientras intentaba quitarme los restos del maquillaje, y llevarme algo de piel de paso.

"Bella tu siempre exageras. Deja de frotar, es un poco de colorete y estoy segura de que ya lo has quitado" se reía mientras me quitaba la toallita húmeda de la mano.

"No se para que me pones colorete, ya sabes que no lo necesito," le dije, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Alice también era mi cofre, bueno algo así. Me encantaba ir con ella en lugar de gastar una intimidante cantidad de dinero en un coche nuevo. No lo necesitaba de todas formas. A Alice le encanta conducir su Porsche amarillo y ella estaba siempre donde estaba yo de todas formas.

Me llevó directamente a mi piso. Si tengo un piso. Intente mantener los pies en el suelo lo máximo posible, no siento la necesidad de poseer una casa de trece habitaciones viviendo sola. El interior era amplio, pero no más de dos personas podrían vivir en él, y aún así a veces me siento muy sola por las noches.

Cuando paré para sacar las llaves del bolso Alice se echó a reír por la enorme bolsa blanca que había al lado de mi puerta.

"Oh, Bella, por favor puedo leer tu fan mail contigo?" suplicó. Hacíamos esto a veces, le encanta hacerme sentir incomoda cuando la gente alaba mi talento.

"Si te hace feliz, por qué no" accedí.

Así que vaciamos la bolsa sobe mi mesa y nos sumergimos a leer las más "entretenidas" en alto.

"Oh, Bells, escucha esto," dijo Alice, se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a leer poniendo una voz más grave, "Bella Swan. Créeme cuando te digo que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca. Cada vez que te veo en una revista o en la TV mi corazón se salta un latido. Te quiero, Valerie.' Mierda es una chica!" Alice rió al final.

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí leyendo. Leímos toneladas de trozos de papel de niños a adolescentes, de personas de mediana edad a ancianos. Cada uno de ellos agradables y con sentimiento por diferentes motivos. Me parece que me pasaré otra noche del sábado escribiendo cartas a los fans, una tras otra, aunque no me importaba. Mis fines de semana eran aburridos de todas formas.

"Uh-oh. Bells, has recibido otra de 'esas'" me dijo Alice pasándome la carta.

Estire el papel con palabras hechas de recortes de letras sacados de revistas. "Goteando en tu oreja es veneno, es un insecto. Habla con cuidado porque lo oigo todo, aunque no veo nada. Estas avisada."

Paré y miré a Alice, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. "Bella, creo que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. Es la tercera carta que recibes."

Suspiré y tiré la carta sobre la mesa y me senté en el sofá. "Vale, pero el qué?" pregunté.

"Vale, antes de que te opongas, vamos a pensarlo. Creo que deberías contratar un guardaespaldas. Estas recibiendo cartas con amenazas y los paparazzi están cada vez más locos. Por favor Bella?" puso morritos. "Solo quiero que estés a salvo."

Suspiré derrotada, sabía que no me podría resistir a esas suplicas suyas. "Bueno" accedí. "Crees que quizás Emmett conozca a alguien?" pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza insistentemente. "No, no podemos simplemente contratar a alguien. Tenemos que conseguir alguien en quien podamos confiar. Alguien que ya nos conozca. Le preguntaré a Jazz si él conoce a alguien. De acuerdo?"

"Claro Alice, lo que tu digas."

"Bien. Ahora, que quieres para cenar?"

**EPOV**

Silencio era el único sonido que llenaba la habitación de mi hija. La luz del pasillo creaba una suave sombra en su pequeña y ovalada cara. Mis labios formaron una sonrisa ladeada, mientras observaba a la inocente criatura que dormía profundamente frente a mí.

Me arrodille junto a su cama, y acaricié mi mano sobre su cálida mejilla. Sus rosados labios se separaron y un suspiro de felicidad lleno la habitación mientras mi niña dormía, "Dulces sueños. Papi volverá por la mañana. Te quiero, princesa."

Besé su frente, y me dirigí al pasillo, sonriendo a mi madre. Esme me guió hasta el pasillo, no quería que despertara al pequeño ángel.

Mi madre besó mi mejilla delicadamente, "No te preocupes, Edward. Tu padre y yo cuidaremos de Libby. Está a salvo con nosotros, Edward."

Cuando me giré para salir del pasillo, oí una suave voz llamarme y un clic cuando mi pequeña cerró la puerta de su habitación. Girándome lentamente sonreí a mi felicidad y orgullo, "Hey, preciosa, no deberías estar en la cama?"

Arrodillándome, la observe mientras caminaba hacia mis brazos medio dormida, y levanté su cuerpecillo, su cabeza se apoyo en mi pecho y sus brazos se agarraron alrededor de mi cuello.

"Vamos calabaza; volvamos a la cama." Esme abrió la puerta de la habitación de Elizabeth, y entré sujetando a mi hija contra mi pecho.

Tumbándola en las sábanas rosas, coloqué el edredón nórdico a la altura de si cuello, "Papi se tiene que ir, cariño, pero volveré antes de que te despiertes, vale?"

Sus dulces ojos verdes me miraron, observe como el edredón que la mantenía caliente, subía y bajaba a la vez que su respiración llenaba la habitación, "Lo prometes, Papi?"

Acaricie sus mejillas con mis pulgares, sus ojos verdes empezaron a cerrarse, el movimiento de mis dedos la estaban durmiendo.

Tras acercarme y besar su frente, me retire, observando como dormía durantes unos minutos más antes de salir de la habitación.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, sonreí en la oscuridad, y susurré a mi pequeña, "Te prometo, Libby, con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, que volveré por la mañana."

"Cullen! Cuidado!" Sacando mi pistola, gire en el campo de tiro, cayendo sobre mi estomago, la bala pasando cerca de mi cabeza.

Nuestro nuevo método de entrenamiento me intrigaba y me encantaba, la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo. El chaleco cubría mis órganos vitales, y una camiseta Blanca. Máscaras cubrían nuestros ojos, para no permitir a nuestro atacante donde planeábamos disparar.

Desde mi posición en el suelo, apreté el gatillo alcanzando a Jacobs en la espalda, este cayó sobre sus rodillas en acto de rendición. Un fuerte silbato sonó al otro lado de la zona de entrenamiento, marcando el final de la sesión, "El equipo de Cullen gana!"

Alzando el puño en el aire, me levanté lentamente, otro silbato pitó, indicando que pusiéramos el seguro a las armas. Quitándome el casco, inhale el aire fresco, mientras el sudor recorría mi cuerpo. Desabrochando el chaleco, lo separe de mi empadada camiseta blanca, dejándolo caer en la mesa donde estaban los chalecos que sobraban.

Kyle Jacobs se colocó detrás de mí y me golpeó con la palma de la mano a la altura de los riñones, proteste un poco. "No seas tan mariquita, Cullen. Ya te ha alcanzado alguna bala, seguro que un tatuaje no duele tanto."

Gruñendo, me quite la camisa mojada, descubriendo mi nuevo tatuaje al aire primaveral. El nombre "Libby" tatuado sobre la parte baja de mi espalda, en una letra de estilo gótico inglés. Se unía a mi otro tatuaje "Cullen" en la parte alta de mi espalda en el mismo tipo de letra, que me hice después de haber sido aceptado en la academía de policía.

El sol baño mi espalda sudada mientras me dirigía a la ducha. Tras desabrochar mis pantalones y deslizarlos por mis piernas, me metí debajo de la chorro de agua caliente. El cubículo contiguo se abrió y mire a mi izquierda, saludando a mi compañero con un movimiento de cabeza.

Liam Michaels ha sido mi compañero desde que nos graduamos de la academia; mi mejor amigo desde secundaria, y es el padrino de mi hija. Estuvo ahí cuando ella se marchó, y se lo agradezco muchísimo.

"El cumpleaños de Libby-Bug es dentro de poco, Edward. ¿Ya sabes lo que le vas a regalar?"

Frotando el jabón sobre mi agotado cuerpo, encogí los hombros, "No estoy seguro, aún no ha dicho lo que quiere. ¿Crees que quizás Heather tenga idea de que comprar a una niña de tres, casi cuatro años?

Heather Michaels es la mujer de Liam, y la madrina de Libby. Mi pequeña admiraba a Heather y Heather la adoraba a Libby. Heather es medico en la unidad de cuidados intensivos de neonatos en un hospital privado de Los Angeles.

Después de intentar tener un hijo durante unos años, finalmente se había quedado embarazada por primera vez, un niño, y yo iba a ser su padrino.

Liam se mordió su labio inferior, le observe mientras asentía lentamente, "Estoy casi seguro de que tendrá alguna idea, o por lo menos supongo que puede preguntarle a Libby sin levantar sospechas."

Mi mejor amigo estaba en lo cierto al asumir eso. Podíamos interrogar criminales y hacerles llorar, pero cuando se refería a mi pequeña, no había nadie que pudiera evitar sus sospechas mejor que su madrina.

Me envolví en una toalla y la sujeté en mi cintura, cogí otra para frotar mi despeinado pelo castaño. Los chicos siempre bromeaban con que me pelo siempre estaba despeinado, daba igual lo que hiciera con él, esto hacía que en broma yo me cuestionara su sexualidad.

Liam estaba de pie a mi lado, nos vestimos con la ropa que teníamos guardada en la taquilla. Deslizando la camisa sobre mis hombros, la abroche rápidamente y después de mirar mi reloj maldije por lo bajo al darme cuenta de que eran las 10:32 de la mañana.

Vistiéndose igual de rápido a mi lado, Liam dejo su pistola en la taquilla y le seguí una vez que nos habíamos vestido. Cogiendo mi bolsa, la colgué de mi hombro sin esfuerzo mientras caminábamos rápidamente hacía nuestros coches.

Mirando a mi mejor amigo, le sonreí, se despidió con la mano, "Dile a Libby-Bug que estaremos en su fiesta el Sábado, y asegúrate de que sepa que tendremos el mejor regalo del mundo para ella."

"De acuerdo, Liam. Saluda a Heather de mi parte, y dile que verá nuestros brillantes ojos verdes esta noche en la cena." Liam se echó a reír mientras entraba en su coche.

Heather había hecho comentarios sobre mis ojos cuando ella y mi mejor amigo empezaron a salir cuando íbamos a la academia, y me negaba a dejar que la broma muriera, "Hasta Luego, Cullen."

"Conduce con cuidado Michaels, No quiero tener que entrenar a otro compañero."

Entrando en nuestro camino de entrada, aparque el SUV, y apagué el motor. Un grito de niña inundó mis oídos, y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando mi preciosa pequeña salió corriendo de la casa.

Abriendo la puerta del coche puse los pies en el pavimento. Libby rodeó la puerto y subió a mi regazo, empujándome contra la guantera, "¡Papi! Te eché de menos!"

Deslizando suavemente mi mano por debajo de ella, me levanté del asiento, puse a mi hija sobre mi cadera. Puso sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de mi cuello y la abracé contra mi cuerpo mientras me dirigía hacía el garaje.

Mi padre estaba de pie junto a la puerta, sonriendo, mientras yo llevaba a mi súper alegre paquete de alegría dentro de la sala de estar, "Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo fue en entrenamiento? "

Sin molestarme en dejar a Elizabeth en el suelo, abracé a mi padre y el me besó el pelo, "No estuvo mal, papá. "¿Como se portó mi pequeña princesa hoy?"

Libby soltó una risita en mi cuello y me reí cuando su suave respiración tocó mi cuello. Apoyando su suave mejilla sobre mi hombro, ella miró a mi padre con su abiertos ojos verdes, y una adorable sonrisa, "Me porté bien, verdad, Papa?"

Carlisle extendió sus brazos hacía Libby, que se agarró fuertemente a mí. Entrecerré un poco los ojos, besé la parte superior de la cabeza de mi ángel, preguntándome por qué no quería soltarme. Mi padre me miró directamente a los ojos, y levantó una ceja, supe que teníamos que hablar.

Soltando sus deditos de la tela de mi camisa, dejé a mi hija en el sofá, me arrodillé frente a ella, "Cariño, papi tiene que ir a hablar con el abuelo, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes portarte bien con Nana, no tardaremos mucho, princesa."

Mi niña asintió, pero su labio inferior sobresalió como si fuera a hacer pucheros mientras Esme se sentó a su lado abrazando su cuerpo contra ella.

Inclinándome hacia adelante, besé su nariz, y ella rió, retorciendo más hacía mi madre, "Volveré en un par de minutos, calabaza."

Subí las escaleras detrás de mi padre, mis pensamientos fueron a lo que podría haber ocurrido con Libby hoy que le hacía rehuir a su abuelo, y ser más pegajosa conmigo.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Carlisle me miró, "Elizabeth se ha estado preocupado por ti todo el día, Edward. Ella se despertó al amanecer, llorando porque le habías prometido estar ahí cuando se despertara. No puedes hacer promesas que no tienes intención de cumplir. "

"Papá, me fui tan pronto como el entrenamiento había terminado, no me di cuenta de que Libby podría despertarse antes de lo normal, con la esperanza de que yo estuviera aquí. Normalmente duerme hasta tarde."

Carlisle asintió lentamente, "Lo sé, Edward. A partir de ahora, sólo le dan un marco de tiempo, por favor. Estaba muy angustiada. "

"¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿O a la base de entrenamiento? Me hubiesen sacado si Libby no estaba bien."

Mi padre sacudió la cabeza y intenté con todas mis fuerzas no poner los ojos en blanco. Me estaba tratando como un niño, no como un hombre, "le dije que llegarías pronto a casa, y que no había necesidad de llamarte. Por eso está un poco enfadada conmigo, y pegajosa contigo. "

"Muy bien, gracias por tu ayuda, pero si se siente mal, quiero saberlo. Deja que me llame al trabajo, para que sepa que voy a estar en casa pronto, por favor."

"De acuerdo, Edward. La próxima vez dejaré que te llamé pero si no consigues llegar al teléfono lo suficientemente rápido, espero que puedas asumir las consecuencias de tener una hija extremadamente pegajosa."

Observé la espalda de mi padre cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras, me pare en el escalón superior, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz.

Cuando mi padre rodeó la esquina, oí el sonido de unos pies solo con calcetines corriendo sobre el suelo de madera, y me reí para mí cuando escuché a mi madre gritar: "¡Elizabeth Grace Cullen, no se corre dentro de casa, jovencita!"

Los ojos verdes de Libby me miraron de reojo, mientras la regañaba su abuela. Le hice señas con el dedo para que se acercara, se deslizó hasta el escalón a mi lado, puso sus codos sobre las rodillas, apoyando su rostro en sus pequeñas manos, burlando mis acciones, "Papá, te he echado de menos hoy."

Cogí su pequeño cuerpo en mi regazo, acaricié sus suaves rizos marrones, y le besé en la parte alta de su cabeza, "Papi también te echo de menos, calabaza. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa del tío Liam y la tía Heather esta noche?"

Mi pequeño ángel empezó a saltar en mi regazo, me reí, mi calido aliento rozó su cuello, "¡Sí papá!, ¡Por favor! "

Hundí mis dedos en sus costados, sentí como se retorcía mientras le hacia cosquillas y una fuerte risita voló de sus labios, "¡Vamos, renacuajo. Vamos a vestirte entonces."

Cogiéndola en brazos, su risa hacía eco en el pasillo vacío mientras la llevaba a su dormitorio. La dejé con delicadeza en la cama, sonreí mientras ella se reía antes de bajar de la cama para buscar la ropa que se iba a poner.

Mientras ella se cambiaba, caminé hacia mi habitación, desabrochando los botones de la camisa, me la quité, protestando cuando el tejido se puso en contacto con el tatuaje. Murmurándome a mí mismo, empecé a buscar entre mis cajones, "Jacobs tiene razón, soy un mariquita".

Un risita sonó en mi puerta, y Libby entro en mi habitación, se puso de rodillas detrás de mí, "¿Qué estás mirando, calabaza?"

Sus suaves dedos acariciaron la parte baja de la espalda, mientras leía las letras, "L-I-B-B-Y".

Sonriendo saque una camiseta del armario, "¿Qué significa eso, renacuajo?"

Mi hija dio un grito cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decoraba la parte baja de mis espalda, "¿Papi? ¿Es mi nombre? "

La tomé en brazos y dejé mi regalo más precioso en mi edredón de seda, antes de pasar mi camiseta negra sobre mi cabeza "Sí, calabaza. Ese es tu nombre."

Libby se echó a reír y resbaló hacia atrás en el edredón, sus chillidos de alegría eran cada vez más fuertes cada vez que se movía en la resbaladiza superficie. Riendo suavemente, la cogí en brazos, la abrace fuertemente junto a mí, "Vamos monito loco, tus tíos nos están esperando."

"Libby-Bug!" Mi niña se reía mientras la dejaba en el suelo, sus pequeños pies la llevaron en dirección a Liam.

Liam la tomó en brazos, tirando suavemente su pequeño cuerpo en el aire, mientras cierro las puertas en mi Subaru Forester, sonriendo mientras los chillidos de mi niña llenaron el patio delantero, "¡Tío Li! ¡Bájame! "

Haciéndole cosquillas en los costados, mi mejor amigo dejo a mi hija de tres años en el suelo, mientras esta se retorcía, "Ve por Heather, Libby".

Las pisadas sonaban en el suelos de madera cuando Libby salió corriendo a través de la casa, y le advertí, "Camina, Elizabeth!"

Me giré hacia Liam, entrecerrando los ojos, "¿Acabas de tratar a mi hija como un perro, Michaels?"

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, mi mejor amigo me dio una palmadita sobre el hombro, "Por supuesto que no, Cullen."

Mi busca sonó estruendosamente en mi bolsillo, y pude oír el de Liam en armonía.

Suspirando, mire a mi mejor amigo, que fruncía el ceño mientras leía los números rojos que aparecían en la pantalla del busca, "Genial Edward. Vamos a despedirnos de nuestras chicas."

Mi mejor amigo estaba acostado en esa cama de hospital, y era culpa mía. Tragándome las lágrimas, froté mi mano sobre el respaldo de silla que estaba en el interior de la habitación blanca. Liam parecía como muerto, y la piel pálida que cubría su cuerpo no pertenecía a mi mejor amigo.

Los médicos me dijeron que se iba a recuperar completamente, pero no podía evitar la extrema sensación de remordimiento por no proteger a mi compañero mejor.

"Edward, ¿qué ha pasado?" me incorporé lentamente, abracé a Heather, frotando mi mano arriba y abajo por su espalda. Saliendo del abrazo, Heather levantó su mano hasta acariciar mi mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas.

"¿Dónde está Elizabeth?" Heather quitó la mano de mi mejilla y la sobre su abultado estómago. Sonreí al ver como la palma de su mano acariciaba lentamente el tejido de su camiseta, como si tratara de calmar al niño que estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

"Está en la sala de espera con tus padres. Tu padre va a entrar para asegurarse de que todo va bien con la cirugía de Liam. ¿Qué ha pasado, Edward?"

"Me entró el pánico, y Liam pagó por mi error. Debería ser yo el que estuviera en esa cama ahora mismo, no él." Me giré a mirar a mi mejor amigo, cuando su mano me abofeteó. Una fuerte dolor abrasó mi mejilla, y yo protesté por el dolor.

"Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así, Edward Cullen, ¿me has entendido? Nadie debería estar en esa cama y necesitas dejar de sentir lástima por ti mismo y ayudar a tu mejor amigo a recuperarse. Ve con tu hija. Ella te necesita."

Al salir de la sala, mantuve mi mano a mi mejilla, tratando de cubrir la rojez, "¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? "

"Sí, calabaza. Papá está bien." La levanté, la achuché a mi criatura cerca de mí, frotando mi mano sobre su espalda, quería dormir a mi pequeño ángel.

Tarareando suavemente, sentía su cuerpo cada vez más pesado sobre mi pecho, sonreí mientras los delicados movimientos la ayudaban a dormirse. Por lo menos podía hacer algo bien.

El teléfono que colgaba de mi cadera comenzó a vibrar, por lo que mi madre se acerco a coger a Libby, "No, mamá. ¿Puede responder? Necesito a Libby cerca de mí ahora."

Soltando el teléfono, Esme se lo acercó al oído, "¿Hola?"

Hubo una pausa, y mi madre me miró, sonriendo suavemente, "Es Jasper, Edward. Tiene una oferta de trabajo para ti. "

**¿Qué opináis chicos? Personalmente ME ENCNATA como escribe Hayden la parte de Edward. Mucho mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo nunca. Espero que disfrutéis de nuestras distintas formas de escribir entremezcladas para hacer esto. Estoy nerviosa por continuar. Una nota a parte, ¿Devin Steal? DE VERDAD el nombre real de un niño que iba a mi instituto. ****Fin. Buena historia, ¿eh?**

**Bien. ****Ya me conocéis y me encantaría poner algún buen lemon por aquí, y los tendréis también desde la perspectiva real de un chico. ¿No es genial? Yo creo que si. Escribe muy BIEN!**

**Vale, terminé. Bueno amorcitos. Gracias por leer este pequeño proyecto nuestro.**

**Mucho amor y muchas más historias,**

**ashel-13 and hubby**


	2. Cambio de Escena

Hola!

Bueno aquí os dejo la traducción del segundo capítulo.

El día 6 de Agosto me voy de vacaciones y no vuelvo hasta el 24. Y quiero dejar todos mis fanfic actualizados, así que no sé si podré traducir un capítulo más antes, lo siento

Y gracias por los reviews!

**---**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no nos pertenece**_**. **_**Pero Edward ha accedido a cenar conmigo :)!! Es todo un caballero. **_¿Espera, que? ¡Estamos casados! ¿Que es esto? _**Oh, shhh, cariño. Tu crees que Kristen Stewart esta buena. Creo que puedo cenar con Edward si me apetece. Puedes acompañarnos si quieres ;). **_Okay!_

**Chicas, puedo permitirme, MMMMMmmmmmm... ¡al imaginarme a Hayden y Edward! **

**Bueno, mientras borro las fantasías de mi cabeza. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado. Sabía que os iba a encantar la versión de Hayden de Edward, y yo pienso que esta muy bien. **

**Oh, quería preguntaros chicos si queréis que haya un equipo de comentarios para esta historia. ¿Queréis? ¿Si? Puedo dejaros… sabéis que puedo. Eso fue asquerosamente RÁPIDO. Voy a dejarlo aquí. Todo tuyo, cariño. **

_¡Vaya vaya, gente! ¡Honestamente no esperaba ver tantos comentarios! Sois doce formas de ser increíbles, pero por favor no me hagáis explicar esas doce formas, puede ser peligroso. Para los que preguntaron cual era mi pseudónimo, es __**HaydenMCullen**__. Si lo buscáis por Hayden, deberías poder encontrarlo. Pero no estoy del todo seguro._

_Para los que suplicáis por DTE, (Dirty Talking Edward*, si os acabáis de unir a nosotros, lol) esta en mi mente… Eso es todo lo que os voy a decir, a no ser que reciba un montón de PM suplicando. Venga, venga ;) _

_Oh! Para los que están confundidos respecto a Liam, recibió el disparo en el brazo, cerca del corazón. Edward se culpa a si mismo porque él es, bueno… ¿por qué es Edward? ¿hay que decir algo más? Además Liam es su compañero y es su deber protegerle-_

**Aquí está. Lo actualizaremos seminalmente. Probablemente los viernes. Los viernes es el día que quedamos, por eso tiene sentido. Al menos para mí, para vosotros tal vez será algo así como "¿y que tiene que ver eso con esto?" Ya vasta de hablar. AL GRANO… **

N.T. - DTE – Dirty Talking Edward – Edward que dice guarradas

**EPOV**

Mirando hacia el horizonte, ajuste las gafas de sol que colgaban de mi nariz. Mirando el edificio cuadrado, cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho trajeado, mientras esperaba encontrarme con Jasper aquí fuera.

Las luces se reflejaban en mi piel, mientras me moví para apoyarme en el mástil, mirando mi reloj. Jasper había acordado reunirse conmigo a las 9:00 de la mañana, y faltaban 3 minutos para la hora exacta.

"Edward Cullen!" Jasper andaba hacia mí con gracia, su pelo rubio apartado hacia atrás de su cara. Descruzando los brazos me levanté del mástil extendiendo mi mano en dirección a mi amigo.

"¿Jasper Whitlock, como te va?" sonriendo estreche su mano concienzudamente antes de tirar de él para abrazarle.

"Bastante bien, Edward, gracias por preguntar. ¿Como está Elizabeth? Seguro que ya está muy grande." Jasper caminaba con rapidez indicándome que le siguiera, contuve una carcajada sabiendo que los negocios serían antes que las distracciones placenteras.

Ajustándome el cuello de la camisa, camine rápidamente siguiendo a Jasper, esperando acostúmbrame a su paso rápidamente. Cuando llegamos al ascensor, contesté rápidamente, "Libby está muy bien, Jasper."

"Genial, Edward. Escucha, te explicaré todo en cuanto lleguemos a mi oficina. Siento si sueno muy apurado, pero tengo que encontrar a alguien rápido, y tu eres una de las pocas personas en quien puedo confiar."

Mientras entrábamos en su oficina, me hizo un gesto indicándome que me Sentara, mientras el se apoyaba sobre la mesa de Madera de cerezo. Mirando a mí alrededor, me percaté de las fotos de las celebridades de las que él era agente. A mi viejo amigo del instituto le iba muy bien.

"Y bien, que puedo hacer por ti, Jasper? Dijiste algo sobre proteger a alguien; nunca he sido guardaespaldas. Que te hizo pensar en mi, ¿estoy seguro de hay alguien mejor capacitado que yo?"

Arrugó el ceño preocupado, mientras se acomodaba en el escritorio, "Como te he dicho, Edward, confío en ti con todo mi ser, y se que eres un oficial GEO muy bueno."

Haciendo una mueca, me mire los zapatos, "No lo suficientemente bueno, deje que hirieran mi compañero."

Jasper se incorporó y puso su mano sobre mi hombro, "Edward, no te culpes por esto. Liam es un buen agente; estaba en el lugar y momentos equivocados"

Ejerciendo un poco de presión en mi hombro, agitó suavemente mi cuerpo, "Vamos, Edward, te presentaré a la mujer que tendrás que proteger."

El estrecho pasillo estaba decorado con premios y fotos. Me pare frente a Jasper, y riendo le dije, "Wow, Jazz si que has cambiado."

Empujándome los hombros, Jasper me dirigió al final del pasillo. Llegamos a un puerta maciza, Jasper llamó dos veces, y metió una llave en la cerradura. El cerrojo sonó, y Japser giro el pomo, abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

Tras abrir la puerta, Jasper revelo a una de la más atractiva criatura que nunca he visto... Un precioso pelo castaño, enmarcando su pequeña cara, y unos profundos ojos marrones. Una insistente voz en mi mente me record ser profesional.

"Edward Cullen! ¿Cuanto tiempo hace; como estas?" unos pequeños brazos me abrazaron por la cintura, pelo moreno y puntiagudo contra mi pecho mientras Alice me abrazaba.

"Me va muy bien, Alice. Gracias por preguntar."

Sus brazos me soltaron, y dio un paso atrás, observándome, antes de hablar de nuevo, "¿Como está Elizabeth?"

Tensé la espalda, separé mis hombros y piernas, y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho a la defensiva. Incluso si iba a proteger a la mujer de esta habitación, ella no necesitaba saber nada sobre mi vida, aunque pensará que era muy atractiva...

"Elizabeth esta bien, Alice. Gracias por preguntar."

Dándose cuenta del cambio en mi postura, y por el tono de mi voz, Alice dio marcha atrás y se sentó a lado de la chica de los ojos marrones. El remordimiento recorrió mi cara durante un momento, haciéndole saber a Alice que no intentaba ser maleducado con ella; solo protegía a mi hija.

Alzando una ceja como aviso, Alice ladeo la cabeza, dejándome ver que comprendía, dejando bien clara que nuestra conversación había terminado.

La profunda carcajada de Jasper llenó la habitación, y la mujer sentada al lado de Alice le miró y una sonrisa angelical invadió su cara, "Edward, por favor siéntate. No hay nadie en la habitación de quien haya que proteger a Bella, relájate."

Me acercó una silla, y tras acomodarme, Jasper empezó a hablar de nuevo, "Edward, se que no explique mucho por teléfono, me disculpo por eso. Tenemos un problema, y creo que eres una de las personas que puede ayudarnos con él."

Con la espalda erguida, apoye las plantas de los pies en el suelo. Mis brazos en los brazos de la silla, pero mi cuerpo listo para moverse en cualquier momento.

Asentí indicándole que podía continuar, "Bella ha estado recibiendo mensajes de odio de un _fan _específico, las palabras están formadas con recortes de letras de revistas. No estamos seguros de quien esta haciéndolo, pero creemos que es la misma persona. Cada carta contiene un poema, que señala que el que escribe siempre esta observando."

Su ojos marrones me observaron mientras me levante, me quite la chaqueta. Mis dedos desabrocharon los botones de las muñecas, mientras me remangaba las mangas. La observe detenidamente, y conteste suavemente a la pregunta oculta de Jasper, "¿Cuando empiezo?".

---

El tono rojizo de la iluminación del restaurante daba un toque de romanticismo, mientras atravesábamos la puerta abierta. Mi mano estaba sobre la espalda de Bella mientras caminábamos, mis ojos nunca se apartaban de su cuerpo. Estoy seguro que mi actitud le irritaba, pero no voy a meter la pata con esto.

Jasper había reservado nuestro sitio, y antes de llegar a la mesa me percate del hombre fornido de pelo oscuro sentado con su brazo alrededor de una mujer con el pelo ondulado y rubio, y de ojos azules.

Saque la silla de Bella, note sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, "Edward, puedo mover mi silla yo sola. No necesito que lo hagas tú.

Apreté los dientes, y esperé que se sentara antes de empujar cuidadosamente un poco la silla. Mordiéndome la lengua, me senté a su lado, antes de que el hombre fornido pasara la mano por encima de la mesa, "Hey, Edward. Soy Emmett McCarty y esta es mi novia --" Le interrumpí al estrechar su mano, sus dedos estrujaron los míos como si estuviera midiendo mi fuerza.

"Emmett, no necesito que me presentes. Hola, Edward, soy Rosalie Hale; Jasper también es mi agente, y Bella y yo somos buenas amigas. Un placer conocerte."

Sujetando con delicadeza su mano en la mía, la estreche suavemente, antes de dejar que la soltara, "Un placer conoceros a los dos. Jasper habla mucho de vosotros dos."

Aunque he visto la cara de Rosalie en la revistas, en realidad no he visto ninguna de sus películas. Tener una hija de 3 años y un trabajo en el que me podían llamar en cualquier momento, hacía casi imposible ver películas con una temática adulta

Mi mirada fue a parar lejos de Rosalie y Emmett, cuando la camarera se acercó a nuestra mesa. Una melena rubia rizado enmarcaba su cara, y sus ojos azules dieron un barrido alrededor de nuestra mesa.

Cuando alcanzo nuestra mesa, se puso cerca de mí y empezó a hablar. "Hola, me Mackenzie y seré su camarera esta noche." Alargando la mano, suavemente acarició su dedo por mi pecho. "¿Que te traigo?"

Sonreí levemente, "¿Que me recomiendas?" Note como un pie me golpeaba bajo la mesa, mis ojos volaron en dirección a Alice. Una mirada de advertencia fue su respuesta. Trague saliva y le concedí una pequeña sonrisa, "Yo tomare solo un vaso de agua, por favor."

"¿Y para comer, cariño? Te puedo decir algunas cosas que saben _increíbles_." Su voz estaba entrelaza con algo de anhelo, mientras su ojos devoraban mi cuerpo.

Escuche a Alice suspirar exasperada, "Él tomara pollo a la parmesana, eso es lo que come siempre."

Tragándome una carcajada, observe mientras Mackenzie se giraba en dirección a Alice, escribiendo rápidamente lo que yo iba a cenar esa noche. Mientras ella tomaba nota de lo que iba a tomar Jasper sonó mi móvil. Sonreí al ver el teléfono que apareció en la pantalla.

"¿Hola?"

Una risa infantil llenó mis oídos, "¡Papi! ¡Elizabeth Grace Cullen!"

Sonreí, mientras contestaba, "¿En serio? No conozco a ninguna chica llamada Elizabeth, ¿estas segura de que tienes el número correcto?"

Todos me miraban mientras hablaba con mi pequeña. La risa de Libby llenaba mis oídos mientras miraba a Alice, le guiñé un ojo, "Espera Elizabeth, alguien quiere hablarte."

Los ágiles dedos de Alice me quitaron el teléfono de la mano, y hablo suavemente por el receptor, "Soy Alice; ¿En que puedo ayudarte?"

Oí la risa de mi niña que venía del teléfono, y me reí por lo bajo. Escuchar las suaves bromas de que Alice hacía a mi hija me hizo sonreír, deseando tener a alguien que pudiera ser la madre de Libby.

Después le pasó el teléfono a Jasper, y la sonrisa nunca abandonó mis labios mientras mi amigo hablaba dulcemente a mi hija. Sentí los ojos de Bella sobre mi, así que mire en su dirección, "¿Quieres hablar con mi hija también?"

Bella sonrió, negó lentamente con la cabeza. Un mechón de pelo le cayó sobre la cara, y levante la mano, y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja; una acción involuntaria que había aumentado desde que el pelo de Libby era lo suficientemente largo como para que se le metiera en los ojos.

Sus pálidas mejillas se sonrosaron cuando mi mano suavemente acaricio su mejilla, agache mi cabeza, avergonzado, "Perdona, Bella."

Dejé caer la mano de nuevo sobre la mesa, vi a Jasper acercándome el teléfono, "Alguien quiere hablar contigo, Edward."

Acercando el teléfono a mi oreja, oí voces apagadas de fondo, "Hey princesa, ¿con quien hablas?"

Su melodiosa voz llenó mis oído, "Con el abuelo, quiere hablar contigo después de que me des las buenas noches."

Mire mi reloj, y abriendo los ojos cuando vi la hora, "Lo siento calabaza. Iré a darte las buenas noches cuando llegue a casa, lo prometo.

"¿Me arroparás, Papi?" El abuelo lo hace, pero no tan bien como tu."

Mordiéndome el labio, me asegure que la risa no se notara al hablar, "Claro, cariño. Biting my lip, I made sure laughter was not laced in my tone, "Sure, sweetie. Calentita un bichito en una alfombra."

Una risa melodiosa volvió a llenar mis oídos. "Vale, Papi. El abuelo dice que me tengo que ir ya."

Cerrando los ojos apreté mis dedos en la frente, deseando estar en casa con mi niña, arropándola, "Esta bien angelito. Te quiero princesa. Dulces sueños"

"Buenas noches Papi. ¡Y yo te quiero más!"

"No cariño, ¡estoy casi seguro de que yo te quiero más!"

"¡No-ó! Yo te quiero…" escuche que paraba, y después alguien murmuró al otro lado de la línea, "¡te quiero infinito más! ¡El abuelo dice que no puedes superar eso, Papi! ¡Ni lo intentes!"

Alguien se rió a mi derecha, mire, me di cuenta que la sonrisa de Bella era tan amplia como la mía. Le guiñé un ojo, seguí hablando con mi hija, mientras Mackenzie colocó nuestros platos enfrente nuestra, "Esta bien, Libby, tu ganas. Dale al abuelo el teléfono, y ve a la cama. Te quiero. Buenas noches renacuajo."

La voz de mi padre suponía un gran cambio de la de mi hija, mire mi comida, preguntándome que tendría que decirme, "Edward, ¿cuando llegaras a casa, hijo?"

Enrollando mis espagueti en mi tenedor, suspiré, "Me iré tan pronto dejé a Bella en si cas. Estamos cenando, no tardaré mucho. Tengo que comprobar algunas cosas en su casa, y luego me marcharé. ¿Quieres qué te llame cuando salga de su casa?"

Después de una pequeña pausa mi padre respondió, "Me parece bien, Edward. Te veremos cuando llegues a casa, hijo. No olvides lo que le has prometido a Elizabeth."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, seguí enrollando mis espagueti, "No te preocupes. No lo olvidaré. Te queiro, adiós."

Después de su respuesta, cerré el teléfono, antes de engancharlo a mi cintura. Alice dejó de mirar su plato y sonrió, "Libby me recordó su fiesta el sábado. ¿Le has comprado algo ya?"

Cortando el pollo, negué lentamente, "No, no he tenido tiempo todavía. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que quiere."

El pollo estaba delicioso, lo mastique y Alice asintió, "No te preocupes, Edward. Le compraré algo mañana. Algunas cosas de tu parte, y algo de parte de Jasper y mía; ¿Te importa si lo elijó yo?"

Negué rápidamente, tragué, "No, Alice. Si no te importa, sería increíble." Me giré hacia Bella, y hablé de nuevo, "¿Qué tal tu comida?"

Sonriendo, Bella asintió, "Esta muy bueno; gracias por preguntar. ¿Tienes otra cosa que preguntarme? Estoy segura de que esa Mirada que tienes es porque hay otra pregunta."

Después de un trago de agua, me sequé la cara con la servilleta, "Si, hay otra pregunta. ¿Tienes planes el sábado? Tengo que encargarme de la fiesta de cumpleaños y teniendo en cuenta que protegerte es mi trabajo, lo justo es que te invite."

Alice habló, "Si, Bella. ¡Libby es adorable! Tienes que venir. Edward, te importa si Emmett y Rosalie van también."

"Para nada, vosotros dos también estáis invitados. Quizás no sea como las fiestas de Hollywood, pero estoy seguro de que lo pasareis bien. cuantos más mejor."

Emmett asintió, "Me encantará ir. ¿Rose te gustaría acompañarnos?"

Después de besar la mejilla de Emmett, Rosalie se giró hacía mi, sonriendo delicadamente, "será un honor asistir, Edward. Gracias por la invitación."

Rozándome con su hombro, Bella sonrió también, "Edward, eso son tres "sis". Me encantará conocer a tu pequeña; suena adorable por teléfono.

Rebuscando entre las cartas de Bella, observe las palabras formadas con recortes de revista. Después de copiarlas en el ordenador de Bella, llamé a mi padre para hacerle saber que estaba de camino a casa. Llamando suavemente en la puerta de la habitación de Bella, esperé a que contestara, "Esta abierto, Edward."

Asomando mi cabeza dentro, hablé, "Me marcho, Bella. He comprobado las ventanas y programado la alarma. Llámame al móvil si necesitas algo. Por favor no dudes en llamarme. ¿Te importa venir conmigo a la puerta y cerrar después de que salga?"

El sonido de sus pisadas aumentó según nos acercábamos a la puerta, me giré mirando el apartamento.

Salí por la puerta y sonreí un poco, "Que pases Buena noche, Bella."

"Tu también, Edward, por favor conduce con cuidado."

Llegando a mi casa, cerré con llave una vez dentro. Subí las escaleras, me quite la chaqueta. Abrí la puerta de Libby, camine hasta su cama, y la arropé.

Después de besar su frente, di un paso atrás, observando a mi ángel dormido, "Calentita como un bichito en una alfombra, Elizabeth. Dulces sueños, mi bichito, dulces sueños."

**BPOV**

Esperé en la oficina de Jasper con Alice a mi lado en el sofá que estaba en el lado opuesto a la puerta. Su mano estaba sobre mi muslo y cuando mis preocupados ojos la miraron me sonrió dulcemente.

"Bella, tranquila. Edward es un Viejo amigo mio y de Jasper. Se que podemos confiar en él", intentó tranquilizarme.

Asentí, y volví a mirar nerviosa hacía la puerta. Note como mis manos se movían y apretaban y el nudo que tenía en el estomago cada vez era peor mientras esperaba. Estaba a punto de conocer a un tío que estaría obligado a pasar muchísimo tiempo conmigo. No solo eso, este pobre hombre tendría que soportar las sesiones de fotos, las premieres, las audiciones, y lo peor de todo, las próximas semanas a Devin Steal.

Suspiré, sentía pena por el hombre que pronto no tendría más vida que protegerme a mí. ¿Por qué iba tan siquiera importarle? ¿Se cansaba Emmett de proteger a Rosalie or qué?

El latido de mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos mientras mis manos dejaban de moverse y contuve la respiración sin pensarlo cuando oímos los dos golpes de Jasper en la puerta y el sonido de la llave metiéndose en la cerradura. Casi pude sentir el click del cerrojo en mis huesos mientras que el pomo se movió lentamente y después se abrió.

Lo primero que vi fue el pelo rubio de Jasper mientras entraba en la oficina. Tras él estaba quién asumí era Edward. Tragué saliva al darme cuenta de que ese hombre tan apuesto sería el que me iba a seguir durante a saber cuanto tiempo.

Alice se levantó de mi lado antes incluso de que él estuviera del todo en la habitación. Casi no me di cuenta cuando ella le abrazaba por la cintura y le miraba a la cara.

Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar como esmeradas, me pregunté si sería la luz o si siempre serían así. Quizás son lentillas, me dije. Eso era, claro, a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Los chicos guapos a los que se les hacía parecer perfectos.

Su pelo, de un color rojizo poco común, estaba alborotado pero con estilo, como si estuviera bendecido con ese pelo perfecto de forma natural sin proponérselo. Algunos mechones caían sobre sus ojos, y sentí unas ganas tremendas de apartarlos con mis manos. Sacudí la cabeza al pensar en eso. Casi me reí de mi misma por tener esos pensamientos.

"Edward Cullen! ¿Cuanto tiempo hace; como estas?" la suave voz de Alice me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y me sacó de devorar mentalmente el aparentemente fuerte cuerpo del tal Sr. Cullen. _¿Pero que me pasa?_

"Me va muy bien, Alice. Gracias por preguntar.", contestó, su voz era aterciopelada.

Alice se soltó del hombre y preguntó, "¿Como está Elizabeth?"

Al mencionar a la tal Elizabeth su postura cambió. Su espalda se puso recta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, su cara ocultaba perfectamente cualquier emoción. Parecía un policía. La forma en la que controlaba sus emociones asustaba.

"Elizabeth está bien, Alice. Gracias por preguntar." Contestó él casi friamente.

Al oír su respuesta, note el cambio, Alice se apartó de el y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá de nuevo.

Su cara cambió ligeramente por un instante mientras miraba a Alice mire otra vez entre ellos, dándome cuenta de la conversación sin palabras que mantenían pero sin comprenderla.

Mi cabeza se giro hacía Jasper cuando éste se rió suavemente y no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de que él intentaba hacer esto más fácil. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba tenso hasta que él se rió.

"Edward, por favor siéntate. No hay nadie en la habitación de quien haya que proteger a Bella, relájate." Dijo, la risa aún presente en su voz. Apartó una silla de su escritorio y la movió hacia Edward Cullen.

Mr. Cullen se estiró el traje antes de sentarse y se acomodó en la silla y escuchó atentamente mientras Jasper le ponía en situación.

"Edward, se que no explique mucho por teléfono, me disculpo por eso. Tenemos un problema, y creo que eres una de las personas que puede ayudarnos con él."

Mientras Jasper hablaba, vi la tensión en el cuerpo del Sr. Cullen. Parecía estar listo para salir corriendo en cualquier momento, y aunque aprecié el esfuerzo y la seriedad me puso nerviosa, estábamos, a fin de cuentas, en la oficina de Jasper. Este hombre era muy profesional.

"Bella ha estado recibiendo mensajes de odio de un _fan _específico, las palabras están formadas con recortes de letras de revistas. No estamos seguros de quien esta haciéndolo, pero creemos que es la misma persona. Cada carta contiene un poema, que señala que el que escribe siempre esta observando." continuó Jasper.

Miré a este hombre tan encantador mientras se levantaba y quitaba la chaqueta y desabrochaba los botones de las muñecas y se remangaba las mangas, mostrando unos brazos tonificados.

Miré hacía arriba para encontrar sus ojos mirando fijamente los míos parecían brillar mucho más que antes. Hablo suavemente dirigiéndose a Jasper mientras seguí mirándome a mí. "¿Cuando empiezo?".

---

El restaurante al que decidimos ir a cenar era pequeño y pintoresco, la iluminación era preciosa y algo romántica. Hacía parecer que la mano que Edward (Ahora estaba más cómoda usando llamándole por su nombre) sostenía en la parte baja de mi espalda era otra cosa distinta a la protección. Suspirando, dejé que la idea de que él alguna vez pudiera estar interesado mi me abandonara. Me aseguré de no mirarle directamente, sabía que si me descubría, mi cara, como marca personal, se sonrojaría.

No preste mucha atención durante la cena. Mi atención estaba en otro lugar. Por ejemplo en el apuesto hombre con el que nuestra camarera no pudo evitar flirtear. No estoy segura exactamente de por qué al parecer me importaba tanto. Ella solo hizo lo que cualquier mujer con ojos en la cara haría… desnudarle mentalmente. Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Y mentiría si dijese que yo no quería hacerlo también.

Pero mientras que sus dedos acariciaban su echo de arriba abajo, mire para otro lado, no quería ver eso. No conocía a este hombre. Lo único es que era devastadoramente atractivo. Probablemente otro Devin Steal.

Estaba en el medio de sermonearme a mi misma para olvidarme de este enamoramiento sin sentido que parece que estoy sufriendo cuando el sonido de un teléfono hizo que me sobresaltará en mi silla. Estoy segura de que nadie se dio cuenta pero aun así note como mis se acaloraban por la vergüenza de que algo tan insignificante me sacara de mis pensamientos.

Una preciosa sonrisa cruzó su cara cuando vio el número en la pantalla. Quizás esa chica, Elizabeth, a quién Alice menciono antes. ¿Su esposa? ¿una novia? Por su forma de sonreír debía ser alguien importante.

"¿Hola?" contestó.

Todo lo que oí fui una pequeña risa al otro lado del teléfono. Pero debía encantarle hablar con esa risa porque su sonrisa fue mucho más amplia.

"¿En serio? No conozco a ninguna chica llamada Elizabeth, ¿estas segura de que tienes el número correcto?", bromeó y no pude evitar sonreír por lo que hacía.

Vi como Edward guiñaba un ojo a Alice, después de oír algunas risas más por el teléfono. "Espera Elizabeth, albumen quiere hablarte." Y con eso le ofreció el teléfono a Alice.

"Soy Alice; ¿En que puedo ayudarte?" preguntó, su voz mucho más dulce de lo normal.

El teléfono se pasó por la mesa, Jasper también cogió el pequeño objeto para saludar. La niña se reía mucho y Edward estaba resplandeciente. Debía querer mucho a esa niña. Debió sentir que le miraba, porque me preguntó si quería hablar con ella.

Aunque me encantó que me lo preguntara, y que quisiera que formara parte del momento, negué con la cabeza. No conocía a la niña. No era lo correcto que hablara con ella. Y cuando un mechón de pelo calló sobre mi cara por el movimiento, los suaves dedos de Edward lo apartaron colocando detrás de mi oreja.

Tuve que controlar no cerrar los ojos al suave contacto. ¿Por qué me parece tan sensual? Una acción tan simple y cotidiana hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y que mi estomago me diera vueltas.

Todo lo que hizo fue disculparse antes de volver al teléfono con la niña risueña. Hubo un momento en el que pude oírla decir algo sobre quererle infinitamente más que no pude evitar reírme, el guiñó de ojo que este hombre me ofreció estoy segura de que hizo que mi cara se pusiera roja como un tomate.

El pequeño grupo que se conocía entre ellos hablaron de algunos planes para la niña (Libby para abreviar), una fiesta prevista para el día siguiente mientras yo picoteaba mi cena. Me invitó a la fiesta, aunque estoy segura que fue por cortesía más que por deseo propio. O simplemente se estaba tomando los negocios de guardaespaldas en serio. Rose y Emmett también fueron invitados, lo que fue encantador. A decir verdad quería saber más sobre este Edward, ya que iba a estar cerca de mí muy a menudo.

Al menos eso es lo que me dije a mi misma aunque mi corazón pensaba distinto.

Pronto estábamos a solas en mi piso, y Edward estaba removiendo mis paquetes de cartas y correo de los fans. Fui a mi habitación y me puse el pijama, dejándole trabajar. Pero no pude evitar jugar con mi pelo, o preguntarme si el top blanco que uso para dormir me quedaba bien. Quería creer que no tenía nada que ver con él. Y me frustraba que no fuera cierto.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que diera un salto de casi 2 metros… y después me tropecé. Pero me pude agarrar al tocador para estabilizarme.

"Esta abierto, Edward." Dije, esperando que no sonara sin aliento por casi haberme matado.

La puerta se abrió solo un poco, asomó su cabeza en mi habitación y vi esos ojos verdes mirar a los míos.

"Me marcho, Bella. He comprobado las ventanas y programado la alarma. Llámame al móvil si necesitas algo. Por favor no dudes en llamarme. ¿Te importa venir conmigo a la puerta y cerrar después de que salga?"

Sentí como mi corazón se caía por la seriedad de su voz. Todo negocios. ¿No se ha dado cuenta de la forma que le he estado mirando toda la noche? ¿Era tan buena actriz que podia ocultar mis sentimientos? Supongo que la razón no importa a fin de cuentas.

Le seguí mientras caminábamos a la entrada principal de mi apartamento. Una vez que la puerta estaba abierta se giro hacía mi. I trailed behind him as we walked to the front door of my apartment. Once the door was opened, he turned towards me. "Que pases buena noche, Bella." Esa voz aterciopelada podría leer el manual de instrucciones de una impresora y seguir sonando seductora.

"Tu también, Edward, por favor conduce con cuidado." Le dije antes de verle caminar por el distribuidor y cerré la puerta, cerrando como llave como indicó.

Volví a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama, intentando dormir, para darme cuenta de que no tenía sueño. Mi mente seguía dándole vueltas al día que había tenido y al hombre que había conocido.

Aparté las sábanas de mis piernas y me puse mis suaves zapatillas para dirigirme a la cocina. Llené una cacerola de agua y la puse al fuego para hervirla. Mientras tanto fui a la librería y cogí uno de mis libros favoritos, Romeo y Julieta, y me acurruqué en el sofá para comenzar mi noche de sueño agitado y perderme en los romances que solo se hacen realidad en los libros y las películas.

Romances que nunca se hacen realidad en la vida real, no importa cuando los esperemos o recemos, y deseemos que lo hagan.

_Para que estéis informados… si tenéis cualquier pregunta, mi bandeja de entrada esta abierta a las sugerencias pero si no podéis encontrarme, PM a la esposa, y ella me lo pasará, ¡LO PROMETO! Por ultimo… chicos me estáis hacienda sonrojar muchísimo con todos vuestros halagos, me alegro de que os guste mi Edward, personalmente, no creo que sea tan bueno… pero ¡gracias!_

_También, mi hermana (Ishtar14), y yo hemos empezando a C2, llamado "Eclectic Twilight". Podéis PM a mí o a ella, y le echaremos un vistazo a vuestras historias. __Solo decirnoslo, nos encantará leerlas. _

**¿Que os ha parecido?****He sido muy crítica con mi BPOV en este capítulo, me ENCANTARÍA oír vuestras opiniones. Y ya se que fue un poco repetitivo, pero quería que vierais como Bella se sentía cuando se conocían por primera vez. Nos turnaremos así que no será tan repetitivo la próxima vez. **

**Como siempre gracias por leernos. Os quiero, y estoy segura de que Hayden también.**

**Mucho amor y muchas más historias**

**ashel-13 y Hayden**


	3. Momentos Preciosos

¡Hola!

¡Ya he vuelto!, Bueno aqui os dejo la traducción del capítulo número 3, espero que os guste.

--

**Disclaimer: No somos los dueños de T**_**wilight. **__¿Puedo tener a Bella? _**Uhhh….no. Definitivamente no. **_Tu tienes a Edward, no parece muy justo. _**Si, bueno Edward es un hombre muy sexy. **_Es verdad. _**Lo sé, ¿a que si? Tambien te tengo a tí. Así que no, no puedes tener a Bella. Mantela al margen de esto. **_Vale… ¡Te quiero! _**Yo tambien te quiero. **

**Que todo el mundo le de las gracias a Charley, nuestra beta. Todos a la vez. "Gracias, Charley."**

**Personalmente pienso que este es mucho mas 'ashel-13-y' que el capítulo anterior. Digamos que es mucho más a mi estilo y ha sido muy divertido para mi escribirlo. No más repeticiones, si eso os preocupó en el capítulo anterior. **

**HEY!! voy a tener Breaking Dawn hoy a media noche…. aunque hice un pre-order. Hahaha… ¿os atreveis a llamarme "loca"? si os atreveis, os recomiendo que lo hagais ahora.**

**Os paso con Hayden…**

_Bueno, como ya os habreís dado cuenta, Yo (Hayden) soy el que escribe en cursiva. Si no os dais cuenta... entonces estareis perdidos. Bueno, he estado recibiendo aofertas a diestra y siniestra, (bueno, yo no lo creo, pero algunos si…) pero tendré que negarlo todo. Lo sé, lo sé, no malgasteis las lágrimas. Lo siento, de verdad, pero mi corazón pertenece a otra chica, (ASH señalo a ASH) asi que negaré los rechazos, como sea, y no me arrepiento. Aunque, QUIZAS ella comparta algo si lo pedis muy amablemente. Y como yo le pertenezco… Bueno, el resto ya lo sabeis!_

_Vale, gracias a Charley (MyLionMyLamb) por ser nuestra beta. Nunca antes habia dejado que otro pusiera a prueba mi trabajo, pero he decidido, al carajo! De nuevo, sin arrepentimientos. Ha hecho un trabajo IcReIbLe, asi que gracias, Charley!_

_DTE… ver capítulo 4 ;) supongo que eso significa que vereis a Edward diciendo guarrerias el 8 de Agosto de 2008. Que mola mas ahora, eh…DTE or las Olimpiadas? Hmmm? y el 2 de agosto de 2008… bueno, no hace falta decir que pasa entonces! Y finalmente el 3 de agosto de 2008… tendré 20… BOO! por favor no me dejeis convertirme en un no-adolescente… PORFAVOR!_

_Oh, bueno como me siento…con agallas? A mi edad, usó CALABAZA porque asi es como mi padre llama a mi hermana, y probablemente llamaré asi a mi hija. Se llamará Mercedes :P no tengo elección al respecto…_

_Sobre eso y por encima de eso (la frase más chula,... esta bien, estad celosos, lo entiendo)_

_Hayden_

**Ummmm…la frase mas chula? Yo se que no lo es. :p Cual ES la frase mas chula? Decirla conmigo, AL GRANO****…..**

**BPOV **

me desperte a la mañana siguiente tumbada de forma incómoda en mi sofá con el solo entrado por la amplia ventana mientras me estiraba, mi cuello protesto por el movimiento, causando que un suave "owww" saliera de mi boca. Lo dije como si estubiera reprochando a mis músculos la tensión (casi como un "hey, por qué has hecho eso?"). En respuesta, cada vez que me moví, se tensaban aun más.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, my pie izquierdo golpeó mi destrozada copia de _Romeo y Julieta_ y me incliné para poner el querido guión en mi mesa de cafe antes de caminar con dificultad hacía la cocina. Con el armario lleno de Capt'n Crunch y Frosted Flakes, elegí los primeros y me llené un cuenco. De camino a la mesa para comer y con una cucharada de Cap'n ya en la boca, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, resonando por todo el apartamento.

"Iga?" contesté, los cereales a medio masticar en mi boca provocaron que no pudiera hablar correctamente, eché la cabeza hacía atrás y contesté con la leche y los cereales aún ahí.

"¿Es una cita matutina con el Conde Chocula o Tony el Tigre, esta mañana?" Alice se rió al otro lado de la línea.

Asentí con la cabeza, para ayudarme a tragar, antes de contestar, "En realidad, al Conde no se le podía molestar a estas horas, así, como Tony fue persistente, sus rayas no pueden envidiar a la blanca barba del Capitan," contesté tambien riendome, "¿Hay alguna razon para que nos hayas interrumpido?" me reí.

"De hecho, la hay," medio cantó, "Es el cumpleaños de Libby hoy, ¿te acuerdas?" preguntó. Honestamente, ¿era posible que me olvidará? Era dificil concentrarme en Romeo anoche cuando en mi cabeza lo unico que podía pensar era en Edward Cullen.

"¿Bella?" preguntó, sacandome de mi ensoñación.

"Si, la fiesta. Para... Libby, ¿no?" pregunté. Unos cuantos nombre se dijeron anoche. Libby… Elizabeth, tenía que recordarlos. Llegué a la conclusion de que Libby era la niña pequeña y Elizabeth, ¿la madre? Ugh, tenía sentimientos hacía un hombre casado. ¿Pero qué me pasa?

"Eso es. Me encanta esa pequeñaja. ¡Oh, Bella, es tan adorable! Te va a encantar. Tiene los ojos de su padre," dijó efusivamente.

"¿Asi que conoceré a la Sra. Cullen tambien?" pregunté, mi corazón latia fuertemente en mi pecho al pensar encontrarme cara a cara con la perfecta mujer que había conseguido atrapar a un hombre como Edward. Tenía que ser bastante impresionante.

"Bueno Esme estará probablemente allí ya que ella y Carlisle viven en la casa de Edward. Cuidan de Libby mientras trabaja," explicó y mi cabeza dió vueltas intentando descubrir quienes eran estas nuevas personas.

"Vale, a ver si lo he entendido. Edward esta casado con Esme y su hija es Libby. ¿Entonces quien es Elizabeth y quien es Carlisle?" mi voz empezó a sonar quejosa incluso para mi mientras intentaba ubicar a la familia. Y para mi sorpresa, Alice empezó a reirse a carcajadas al otro lado del telefono.

"¡Alice Brandon Whitlock no creo que sea divertido!"

"Lo… siento, Bella," dijo entre risas, "pero lo… has entendido… mal." Pude oir como tomaba aire para calmarse antes de continuar, "Edward _estaba_ casado, pero la muy zorra les dejo a él y a Elizabeth, es decir _Libby_," aclaró, "cuando ella nació. Libby es la hija de Edward. Carlisle y Esme son sus padres. Y como he dicho antes, viven con él y así pueden cuidar de Libby."

Dejé que eso me llenara por un momento, en silencio nisiqueira me di cuenta de la sonrisa que se había puesto en mi cara mientras lo pensaba. Edward no tenía una esposa. Aunque eso exactamente no significa que este soltero, eso quitaba el problema de que estuviera casado y me daba una oportunidad.

"Si claro, como si eso fuera a pasar," murmure poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Que esta claro?" preguntó Alice.

"Oh, perdona. Hablaba conmigo misma. Bueno... la fiesta…" dije, sabiendo que era fácil distraer a Alice.

"Eso, decía que creo que necesitamos ir de compras," dijo como si nada, "osea, no se tú, pero creo que necesito un modelito. Ahora que lo pienso, si que se sobre ti y definitivamente necesitas un modelito. Sabes, para ser una estrella de cine, estarías perdida sin mi en cuanto a ropa se refiere."

"Vaya gracias, eso nop es para nada insultante," repliqué.

"Esta bien. Te recojó en hora y media más o menos. Eso debería darte suficientemente para ponerte decente, ¿verdad?" preguntó y después sin darme tiempo a contestar continuó. "Vale, te veo entonces. Adiós."

Miré el teléfono durante un segundo antes de colgar y mirar a mi cuenco.

"Bueno, Cap'n, parece que solo tenemos hora y media a solas. Asi que vayamos al grano," y empecé a comer rápidamente mi comida.

**EPOV**

La casa entera estaba cubierta de rosa y mis ojos me quemaban a causa de los colores extremadamente brillantes. Escuhé pisadas por detras y me gire para encontrarme con Liam, que llevaba el brazo en un cabestrillo, "Wow, Edward. Parece que un payaso a vomitado aquí."

Cerré los ojos, asentí y mi cuerpo se agito debido a la risa interna, "Si, Liam. estoy muy al tanto de la situacion."

Carcajada bulliciosas llenaron mis oidos, protesté, "Oh genial, las madres del vecindario."

Dandome golpes en la espalda a modo de simpatía, Liam me agarró del brazo antes de empujarme hacía una embarazadísima Heather, "Hey Edward, ¡qué decoración tan bonita! estoy pensando en pintar las paredes de la habitación del bebé en un tono parecido."

Observé como mi mejor amigo palidecía, "Heather, cariño, el bebé es niño."

Encogiendo sus hombros, Heather dulcemente frotó su estomago, "¿Y? Los hombres de verdad usan el rosa, Li, ¿a qué si Libby Bug?"

Mi pequeña hija dio saltos hacía mi, rodeada por algunos de sus amigos, "¡Si, tía Heather! ¡Supongo que el tío Li no es un hombre de verdad!"

Liam entrecerró los ojos juguetonamente, y agarró a Libby con su mano derecha, haciendole cosquillas. Retorciendose, altos chillidos salieron de su boca y me reí, "¡Papi! ¡Ayudame! ¡Me atrapó el mosntruo de las cosquillas!"

Dando un paso atrás, levanté las manos, "lo siento, Elizabeth, mis manos estan atadas. No puedo perder mi pae masculino!"

Los gritos de Libby se convirtieron en pequeños gruñidos mientras intentaba librarse de los dedos de Liam, "¡Supongo que tu tampoco eres un hombre de verdad!"

Me saco la lengua, así que me agache frente a ella, cuidadosamente sujeté el rosado apéndice con mis dedos, "Me da igual si es tu cumpleaños, jovencita. Manten la lengua dentrop de la boca, si no quieres que algu pájaro que este de paso, crea que es un gusando y te ataque, ¿entendido?"

Liam la había soltado durante mi suave reprimenda y Libby volvió a introducir la lengua en su boca, un puchero se formo en su cara, "Perdón, Papi."

Guiñandole un ojo a mi angelito, sonreí, antes de besar su suave frente, "No pasa nada calabaza, ahora vete a jugar."

Suavemente palmeando su espalda, empujé a Libby en dirección a los niños que la rodeabanr. Sus pies se arrastarron por el suelo, se que se sentía mal después de la repimenda. Crucé los brazos, miré a Heather y Liam los dos sonreían mientras me miraban, "¿Qué?"

Liam se echo a reir, "Acabas de regañar a la niña del cumpleaños; Eso es una blasfemía, Edward."

Una replica estaba en mis labios cuando una risa llena de vida sonó detrás mio. My hija estaba en los brazos de Jasper, abrazandole fuertemente, su pandilla detrás de ella. Observé como las madres cuchicheaban entre ellas cuando Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, y Bella caminaban hacía mi.

­­­**BPOV**

Tiré del vestido que Alice me había convencido para llevar hoy, tratando de bajarlo un poco más. Era un vestido rojo y vaporoso, pasaba mis rodillas, pero aun así parecía inapropiado para llevar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una niña pequeña.

Rose, sin embargo, podría llevar un disfraz de bailarina del vientre y aun así conseguir que pareciese elegante, más que vulgar. Algunas chicas tienen toda la suerte.

"Alice, ¿estas _segura_ de que esto se ve bien?" Pregunté, peleando con el la parte superior tipo halter, asegurandome de que tapaba completamente todas mis "gracias".

"¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa por tu aspecto, Bella?" preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras me daba un codazo y se reía.

Aparte su codo de mi cuerpo. "Porque es la fiesta de cumpleaños de una niña, no una noche de fiesta por ahí, Alice."

"Oh Bella, cálmate," contestó.

"Si, te queda genial, ¿verdad Emmett?" Rose se unión mientras pasábamos bajo unos arcos de globos rosas hacía el patio trasero.

Emmett se rió por lo bajo cuando tropecé debido a las sandalias de tacon alto. Fui capaz de recobrar la compostura yo sola, sin su ayuda. Rose de golpeó en el pecho como respuesta.

"Si Bells, realmente es muy descarado." Me ofreció una amplia sonrisa, lo que me hizo devolverle una mirada juguetona.

"Hey, sonreir, hay gente pequeña por todos lados," Emmett dijo seriamente.

No pude evitar uan carcajada por la seriedad en su voz. Pero antes de que pudiera reirme una risilla inundó mis oídos y un pequeño punto rosa vino corriendo hacía Jasper.

"¡Hey Libby!" dijo mientras la cogía en brazos y la besaba en la mejilla.

"¡Hola Jazzy!" gritó.

"Venga, Libby Bug. Mi turno," dijo Alice, abriendo sus brazos hacía ella para que Jasper le diera a la pequeña niña. "¿Y como esta mi niña grande cumpleañera?" le preguntó Alice mientras la colocaba sobre su cadera.

"Bieeeeeeen," Libby dijo sonriendo al pequeño duende.

"Bueno vamos a decirle hola a papá, ¿vale?" Libby asintió en respuesta, yo miré de frente, viendole por primera vez hoy.

¿Es imposible volverse aún más guapo pasada una noche? Si lo era, Edward Cullen estaba claro que lo hacía.

**EPOV**

Alice camino con Elizabeth sebtada seguramente sobre su cadera y no pude evitar sonreir al ver a Libby hablando animadamente con Bella y Rosalie. Mordiendome el labio, miré al suelo, recordando el día que nació Libby, el día que _ella_ se marchó.

Unas pequeñas manos tomaron mis mejillas y las apretaron. Abriendo los ojos, miré mientras mi hija con cuidado me daba un beso en los labios, "Mira Alice, ¡Papi es un pececillo!"

Una preciosa risa lleno mi patio cuando Bella empezó a reirse y mantuve los labios cerrados mientras Libby continuaba sujetando mis mejillas, "No pongas morritos, Papi. No es tu cumpleaños. No puedes llorar aunque quieras."

La risa de Bella aumento y las manos de Libby dejaron mis mejillas, una sonrisa torcida lleno su pequeña cara. Mi sonrisa, "¡Papi, la Srta. Bella se está riendo de ti!"

Sujentando las manos de Libby con las mías, dulcemente besé sus palmas, "Ya la oigo, Libby Bug."

Levantandola de la cadera de Alice, la estreche contra mi pecho, y acaricé suevemente su espalda, "Gracias por venir, os lo agradezco."

Dirigiendome a Bella, la mire atentamente, "¿Ha ocurrido algo hoy?"

"No lo he comprobado aun, ¿vendrás a mi casa luego?"

Asentí; mi mano continuaba acariciando la espalda de mi hija, sentí como su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pesado, "Si, pero llevaré a Libby conmigo, ¿si no te importa?"

La mano de Bella comenzó a acariciar dulcemente la espalada de Libby junto a mi mano, "No, es su cumpleaños, se merece estar con su papá. Además, es extremadamente adorable, Edward."

Asintiendo, sonreí, "Gracias, Bella."

Vi el flash de una camara y miré para ver a Alice haciendonos una foto a los tres. Mi pequeña acurrucada en mi pecho, y nuestras manos acariciando su pequeña espalda.

La sonrisa de Alice me dijo que ella penso que la foto era adorable y oí a Bella decir suavemente, "¿Alice? ¿Me haras una copia cuando las descargues?"

El duendecillo asintió sonriendo, "Claro, Bella. Cualquier foto que quieras, la tendrás."

La suave melodía del _"Feliz Cumpleaños"_ flotó por el aire, y las luces parpadeaban mientras se disparaban los flashes de las cámaras haciendo fotos de mi pequeña. Cuatro velas estaban juntas sobre la tarta de Libby. Mi madre había pasado horas preparandola y la tarta era increíble.

El castillo azul estaba hecho de pastel y estaba sobre una plataforma blanca y circular. Pequeñas mariposas estaban por toda la suave superficie. Juntando los labios, observé como se apago el fuego de las velas con un solo y suave soplido de su pequeña boca.

Aplausos sonaron por todo el patio y yo bajé mi cabeza hacía el suelo. EL brazo derecho de Liam paso por mi hombro, "Esta creciendo muy rápido, Edward. Estas haciendo un buen trabajo criandola, tío. Heather y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti."

Tragando con dificultad, asentí mientras mis ojos verdes se llenaron de tristeza. Uno dedos poco familiares se entrelazaron con los mios, miré entre mis pestañas mirando directamente en esos preciosos ojos color chocolate, "¿Estás bien, Edward?"

"Si, Bella. Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte."

Levantando mi cabeza, noté que los dedos de Bella se soltaban de los mios, su mano llegó a mi mejilla, suavemente acarició la línea de mi mandíbula. Tragué mirando sus ojos marrones, después me retiré lentamente, "tengo que ayudar a servir."

Mientras me apartaba, despotriqué en mi interior por irme de donde tan desesperadamente quería estar. Con ella. Bella era una mujer increible, pero se merecía a alguien mejor que yo, no podía permitirme intimar mucho con ella; por ella y por Elizabeth.

Después de servir a todo el mundo, me acomodé en una silla, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Había decidido no tomar tarta, pero todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutandola. Pellizcando el punte de mi nariz, entrecerré los ojos, mientras miraba hacía el sol.

**BPOV**

Después de que Edward se alejara de mi, note como mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Se que he presionado mi suerte, pero al parecer no pude controlarme estando cerca de él. Estaba tan guapo mostrando lo que realmente sentía. No intentaba enmascarar sus emociones en ese momento y me sentí atraída hacía el más que nunca.

Necesitaba un momento a solas, caminé hacia una vaya blanca que había en el patio, apoyando mi espalda contra ella observe los grupos de gente feliz y sonriente, tanto niños pequeños como adultos. Con todos los adornos rosas que había, me pregunte cuanta ayuda habría recibido Edward y casí me río al imaginarmele haciendolo él solo.

"¿Vienes mucho por aquí?" Escuché una voz preguntar y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con un par de ojos marrones.

"Uh…no. Es la primera vez," fue todo lo que se me ocurrió como respuesta. El hombre con pelo oscuro y ojos marrones puso un brazo a cada lado de mi cuerpo, manteniendome pegada a la vaya.

"Bueno quizás pueda llevarte a algún lado donde podamos... _conocernos mejor_," sugirió. Era como si intentara que su voz sonara atercipelada, pero solo hay un hombre capaz de hacer eso.

Mi respiración se acelero cuando empezó a empujar su cuerpo cada vez más cerca del mio. Y el hecho de que llevaba un vestido tan cerca de este hombre no m,e hacía sentirme cómoda para nada.

"¡Jacobs!" una voz que normalmente es suave llamó y el hombre de pelo oscuro se giró para mirar a Edward que se acercaba a nosotros, sus manos se apartaron de mi cuerpo para enfrentarse a él.

Edward hizo un gesto hacía un lado con la cabeza, señalandome que me fuera a otro lado. Asentí y me escabullí para dejar a los dos hombres tener su charla.

"¿Te importaría no acosar a mis invitados?" Pude oír decir a Edward mientras me alejaba.

Eso era todo lo que era para él en este momento. Una invitada. No me estaba buscando a mi; hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera. ¿Eso es algo que esta bien, no? Es amable proteger a los demás. ¿Pero por qué hacía que mi corazón se hundiera?

**EPOV**

"¿Te importaría no acosar a mis invitados?"

Kyle estrecho sus ojos confundido, "No la estaba acosando, estaba flirteando."

Un gruñido salió de mis labios, mientras le estampaba contra la madera, "Eso era acoso y si te vuelvo a ver, Jacobs, tu cuerpo acabará en una bolsa. ¿Lo has entendido?"

Solo me había sentido asía cuando _estabamos_ juntos y otro hombre se _le _había acercado. Separandome de Jacobs, me di media vuelta para ver a mi hija mirandome, su cara llena de miedo, "¿Papi? ¿Estás bien?"

Arrodillandome frente a Libby, usé mi pulgar para limpiar unas migas de su cara, "Si, calabaza. Papá y el Sr. Kyle solo estaban bromeando." giré mi cabeza, miré a mi ex-compañero, "¿Verdad, Jacobs?"

Jacob asintió nerviosamente, "Si, Libby, tu padre y yo solo estabamos de broma. No te preocupes."

Aupando a mi hija, me giré para mirar a Jacobs, vocalicé, _"Nunca más, ¿comprendido?"_

Asisntió, y vi como sus labios formaron las palabras, _"Si, Señor."_

Los ojos de Libby aún mostraban ese miedo cuando la acomodé en mi cadera, pero una sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando Emmett se acercó, "¡Hola, Sr. Emmett!"

Cogiendola de mis brazos, Emmett se rió mientras mi pequeña gritaba alegremente, "Hey Edward, Bella quiere hablar contigo. Algo sobre esta pequeñaja," le hizo cosquillas mientras hablaba, "que tiene que abrir pronto sus regalos."

Besé la mejilla de Libby's antes de hacerle cosquillas en los costados, "Portaté bien, pequeña."

Mientras me acercaba a Bella, vi a Rosalie y Alice reirse suavemente antes de marcharse. La mano de Jasper palmeo mi hombro y me giré para mirarle, "Voy a por los regalos de Libby, Edward. ¿Te importa que lo prepare todo por ti?"

Negué con la cabeza, mientras observaba cuidadosamente a mi amigo, "¿Crees que Bella va a matarme? ¿Quizás le gustó Jacobs y se lo he arruinado."

Jasper se rió suavemente, "No, Edward. Eso era una expresion de miedo en su cara. Estaba a punto de acercarme yo, pero tu fuiste mucho más rápido que ninguno de nosotros. Eres su guardaespaldas, Edward. Es tu trabajo cuidar de ella, bueno de su espalda."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y Jasper golpeó mi hombro antes de alejarse. Mirandole, grité, "¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?"

Una coral de exclamaciones de protesta me rodearon y me froté la frente cuando oí la voz de Libby diciendo, "Uh-oh, Nana, Papi dijo una palabra fea. ¡Eso son 10 minutos en el banquillo, Papi!"

Sonriendo, murmuré, "A Papi le vendría bien un descanso ahora mismo."

Una suave mano me sujeto por la nuca, "Edward Anthony Cullen, te enseñamos mejor que ir gritando blasfemias por un patio lleno de niños de guardería. ¿Se puede saber que te esta pasando por la cabeza, jovencito?"

Girandome para enfrentarme a mi madre, hice una mueca al ver la peligrosa mirada en sus ojos. Los criminals eran fáciles; mi madre, por otro lado, no era tan fácil, "Creo que Bella esta apunrto de gritarme. No sé que esperar, asi que estoy completamente desconcertado."

Sonriendome, la musical risa de mi madre me llenó los oídos. Tan parecida a Libby, "Edward, estoy segura de que solo quiere agradecerte por haber conseguido que ese pesado la dejara en paz. Después de todo, eres su guardaespaldas."

Mi madr se alejó, el tono de su voz dejo nuestra conversación a medias. Protestando levemente, continué en dirección a Bella y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla abrí la boca para disculparme.

Su suave mano cubrió mis labios y note sus labios acariciar mi mejilla. Separando su mano de mis labios, me miro directamente a los ojos y hablo, "Gracias Edward. Agradezco lo que has hecho por mi."

Su la gente pudiera derretirse, mi cuerpo sería un monton de mugre, "De nada, amor."

Con la boca lista para hablar, Bella paró y miró hacia abajo a mi pierna y sentí un suave tirón. Miré hacía abajo y vi a Elizabeth de pie ahí, "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, calabaza?"

La pequeña cabeza de Libby empezó a balancearse de alante atrás, así que coloqué mi mano en su cornilla, frenando el incesante mobvimiento, "Libby, se te saldrá el cerebro por las orejas si sacudes muy fuerte, cariño. Ahora, que puedo hacer por ti."

Sonriendo, mi pequeña lanzó sus brazos hacía a mi y la levanté. Noté sus pequeños labios contra mi oreja y susurró suavemente, sujetando sus pequeñas manos al lateral de mi cabeza, "La tía Alice dice que lleves tu flaco trasero a la mesa para los regalos."

Dirigiendo su cabeza a mis labios la besé suavemente, observando como se retorcía, "De acuerdo, mi monito, vayamos a abrir tus regalos."

Mirando a Bella, sonreí tímidamente y la observe mientras su sonrisa aumentaba. No pretendia haberle llamado "amor", se me escapó.

Aclarando me garganta, me giré, sujetando a Libby cerca, "Bien, la chica del cumpleaños va a abrir sus regalos, pero antes de que lo haga, Libby tiene algo que decir."

Mi pequeño ángel se aclaró su garganta y escuche como el patio se quedo en silencio. Colocando sus manos en forma de embudo sobre la boca, proyectó su voz, "Gracias por venir a mi cumpleaños. ¡Estoy contenta de tener cuatro años! ¡Gracias!"

Su cara estaba roja cuando la deje en el suelo y correteó a su silla. Intentando no reírme, permanecí a su lado, pasándole cada regalo, leyendo de quien era cada uno, "Bien, calabaza, este es Emmett y Rosalie."

Tornando la cabeza hacía donde estaban, les mostré una mirada de asombro y Emmett guiñó un ojo mientras Rosalie sonreía. Vocalizando un gracias, me giré para ver a la cara de asombro cuando empezó a desenvolver su regalo. Gritos altísimo eruptaron de las chicas que estaban en la mesa incluso los chicos estaban impresionados, "¡Papi, me han regalado mi propio iPod!"

Sentí el shock que estaba en mi cara, cuando Rosalie habló, "Ya tiene algunas canciones, y tu nombre está grabado en la parte de atrás, ¿Te gusta, cariño?"

Empezó a asentir de nuevo, "¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!"

Puse un puchero mientras decía suavemente, "Ni siquiera yo tengo un iPod y mi hija de cuatro años tiene uno."

Libby se puso de pie en su silla, y me dio suaves palmaditas en la mejilla, "No pasa nada, Papi. ¡Lo compartiré"

**BPOV**

No podía evitar sonreír estando cerca de Libby. Es la niña pequeña más adorable que he visto en mi vida. No pude evitar hacerlo cuando le dijo a Edward que compartiría su iPod con él, acariciando su mejilla mientras lo hacía.

Le dí mi regalo después, mordiendome una uña esperando que le gustara. Tomé la idea de mi padre cuando él me regaló lo mismo cuando era pequeña. Una pulsera de amuletos.

Libby abrió la caja con sus pequeñas manos y un pequeño suspiro de asombro se escuchó, haciendo que mi lebe sonrisa aumentara.

Observé como las grandes y fuertes manos de Edward cogian con delicadeza el cierre y ponían la delicada pulsera en la pequeña muñeca de Libby. Suavemente tocó cada uno de los amuletos, me miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Qué significan los amuletos?" preguntó por lo bajo, como si fuera un secreto que teníamos que compartir.

Caminé la corta distancia que nos separaba y me arrodille, tocando con los dedos cada amuleto mientras explicaba lo que significaban.

"La tiara es por Libby, porque la llamas tu princesita y el león es por ti, porque eres muy feroz, y a la vez muy dulce alrededor de tu pequeña." Sonreí por el significado. Es realmente extraordinario lo profesional y masculino que puede ser lejos cuando esta lejos de su hija. Pero en el momento en el que escucha su voz, es como si un lado completamente nuevo lo cubre y todo lo demás desaparece.

Libby me miró, "¿Donde está tu amuleto, Srta. Bella"

Mirando a esos ojos verdes, le sonreí, "Pensé que querrías elegir los demás amuletos tu, ¿Que me dices si vamos algún día a por los amuletos que tu quieras?"

**EPOV**

Sonriendo, Libby se puso de pie en la silla y abarzó a Bella. Observe a mi pequeña interactuar con Bella y no pude evitar sonreir, "Grcaias, Srta. Bella."

Acariciando el pelo de Libby, Bella sonrió, "De nada, cariño."

Alice, Jasper, mis padres, Heather, Liam, y yo habíamos decidido combinar nuestros regalos. Quería llevar a Libby a Disneyworld, así que juntamos nuestro dinero. Mientras Libby abría el regalo, oí el grito que salió de sus labios, "¡Vamos a ir a Disneyworld!"

La risa lleno mi patio otra vez, cuando Libby se lanzó del asiento a mis brazos. Me dió pequeños besos por toda la cara y reí intentando contener a mi extasiada hija. Retorciendose hasta soltarse de mis brazos, paso de unos brazos a otros, dandonos las gracias a todos.

Después de que acabara la fiesta de Libby, la sujete en mis brazos, y después la acomodé en la parte trasera de mi SUV. Bella permanecía detrás mio, sujetando la bolsa de Libbyovernight bag, "Aquí tienes, Edward."

Cogiendo la bolsa de sus manos, sonreí antes de abrir la cremallera de material rosa. Saque la manta de Libby y cubrí su cuerpecillo con ella, besé suavemente su frente, "Qué duermas bien, bichito."

Abriendo la puerta de Bella, sonrié al ver la mirada exaperada que me dió, antes de entrar. Mientras cerraba la puerta susurré, "Vete acostumbrando, Bella." Me metí en el asiento del conductor y me dirigí calle abajo.

Mire de reojo, miré a la preciosa mujer que se sentaba a mi lado. Sus ojos se cerraban y sonreir sabiendo que un día con Libby agota a cualquiera. Entrando en el aparcamiento, apagué el coche.

Saliendo de mi sitio, di la vuelta al lado de Bella y suavemente acaricie su mejilla, murmurando, "Vamos, preciosa, es hora de despertar."

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, sonreí apartandome para abrir la puerta trasera. Suavente cogiendo a mi hija de su silla infantil, la sujete contra mi, colocando su bolsa rosa sobre mi hombro. Cerrando el coche, indique a Beñña que caminara delante mio mientras nos dirigiamos al piso.

Acomodando a Libby en el sofa, ajuste la manta alrededor de su cuerpo, para que estuviera segura. Girandome hacia Bella, abrí la boca para habalr, ella se inclinó hacía mi presionando sus labios contra los mios. El shock se vería en mi cara cuando ella se apartó sonriendo, "He querido hacer eso durante todo el día. Buenas noches, Edward."

Resbalando hacía el suelo, me apoyé contra el sofá, cerrando los ojos. Toqué con un dedo mis labios, sentía un hormigueo en ellos, pensamientos inundaron mi cerebro, _"Dios eso ha sido increíble. Sus labios son tan suaves. Me pregunto por qué me ha besado. ¿Me estaba dando las gracias, o me beso simplemente porque quería?"_

Unos desde suaves agarraron mi pelo y lo voz sognolienta de Libby llenó mis oídos, "¿Papi? ¿Por qué estas en el suelo?"

Soltando sus dedillos de mi pelo, me giré y besé su cálida mejilla, "Estamos en casa de Bella, calabaza. Papi tiene que dormir en el suelo, tu descansa, ¿vale?"

Acariciando su espalda, tarareé, sabía que el sonido la ayudaría a dormir. Una vez se quedó dormida, cerré los ojos; tumbado en el suelo al lado del sillón, esperando que si cualquiera de las dos chicas que estaban conmigo en este pequeño piso se movía yo lo sabría.

**BPOV**

Me costó muchísimo no salir _corriendo_ a mi habitación después de besar a Edward. Quíse hacerlo durante todo el día, pero no conseguí atreverme. Cuando cerré la puerta, mi respiración consistia en jadeos cortos yu necesité apoyarme contra la puerta durante un moemnto para recomponerme.

Entonces, después de pensar por 84ª vez como sus labios se sentían sobre los mios, me levante del suelo de madera y me puse el pijama con una sonrisa estúpida cubriendo mi cara. Me arropé esperando que está haya sido la primera vez de muchas por venir.

--

_Chicos ya la conocereis, por cierto. ¡Solo queremos tentaros un poco más! Si, soy diabólico; Ya me lo han dicho. ¡Oh! y he usado contracciones en este capítulo, y nada de Braxton-Hicks…_

_Además… al parecer, poseo la lista más larga de apodos. Mucha gente y muy poco tiempo, y si quereis saber la LISTA COMPLETA, dec´rmelo, :D ¡En un review, claro! _

___Sobre eso y por encima de eso _:

_Hayden_

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Personalmente creo que os va a ENCANTAR el próximo capítulo. Hayden hará que vuestra ropa interior se humedezca muchísimo…mmmm! Hahaha. Me refiero como Edward, no Hayden directamente. Alejaros de él…lol. Okay, como siempre nos encanta escuchar vuestras impresiones. Nos hacen felices, lo que hace que Edward sea feliz. Vice con nosotros. Soy una chica con suerte, que puedo decir****…lol.**

**Mucho amor y muchas más historias,**

**ashel-13**

**--**

A mi también me encanta escuchar (bueno leer) vuestras impresiones, tambien me hacen feliz :Þ

Etnie


	4. Solo para verte sonreir

"DTE" significa "Dirty Talking Edward" es decir "Edward que dice guarradas", pues eso...

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Twilight no nos pertenece. _****Pero a mi me pertenece Hayden. **_De verdad que le pertenezco, chicos. _**Veis, os lo dije. Y como este capítulo contiene DTE, ¡por favor NO intentéis robármelo! **_Si, No funcionará, leer el capítulo 10 de Breaking Dawn… ¡Lo entenderéis!_

**Como siempre chicos sois increíbles y los reviews nos inspiran para escribir más. Por supuesto esta es una actualización muy importante porque son días importantes. La publicación de, y ¡el cumpleaños de mi niño! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, cariño!**

**Os paso con el chico…**

_Somos traviesos, señoras y señores. Buen, como regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte a todos vosotros, estamos poniendo esto. Espero que a todo el mundo le guste Breaking Dawn. ¡Gracias a todos los que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños por adelantado! Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿QUE DIABLOS? Aún no se que pensar de mi cumpleaños, ya veremos… Gracias de nuevo a Charley por su trabajo como beta, y también a "B." Ya sabes quien eres :D_

**¡AL GRANO!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Los suaves labios de Bella estaban presionados contra los míos, mis dedos jugaban con el pelo de su nuca, tirando de él suavemente. Su flexible cuerpo situado bajo el mío, mientras nuestras lenguas se batían en duelo en un sensual beso.

Separando mi boca de la suya, me senté, mirando a su como su pecho subía y bajaba, sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus labios hinchados.

"Dios, cariño, puedo oler como me deseas. No puedo esperar más a sentirte estrujando mi pene, ¿apuesto a que estas jodidamente húmeda, verdad, sexy?"

Un gemido escapo de sus labios, y sus caderas empujaron hacía mi. Sus pechos moviéndose arriba y abajo con cada respiración, y yo no podía quietar mis manos de ellos. Acariciando su pezón con mi pulgar, le sonreí.

"¿Te gusta cuando te toco los pezones, cariño? Joder, podría chuparlos todo el día. Dios vas a estar jodidamente húmeda cuando termine contigo, apuesto a que mi pene se deslizara fácilmente, en tu prieto y húmedo coño."

Los labios de Bella intentaron formar palabras, pero presione y beso rápido sobre ellos antes de trasladarlos a su mandíbula, hasta su oreja. Después de succionar su lóbulo sople sobre la piel humedecida antes de susurrar, "Voy a hacer que te corras tan fuerte que veras estrellas, Isabella."

Mis dedos bajaron a su húmeda raja, recogiendo algo de sus jugos en ellos. Sus ojos siguieron mis movimientos, y mientras mi mano se movía en dirección a mi boca, ella agarro mis dedos y empezó a chuparlos...

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y tras ver a mi hija, supe el curso de acciones que necesitaba realizar: _una larga y fría ducha. _

Levantando mi cansado cuerpo del suelo, miré al sofá por última vez para asegurarme de que mi hija seguía dormida plácidamente. Con un escalofrío pasé mis manos por mis hombros desnudos; antes de moverse rápidamente hacia el baño.

Después de ducharme, camine por el suelo de madera, con los pies descalzos. Únicamente con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, camine hacía la cocina, donde podía oír el sonido de los juegos y suaves risas. Estaba claro que las chicas se estaban divirtiendo.

Según entre en la cocina, Libby dio un grito más alto mientras que Bella limpiaba algo de su cara, y cuando me vio, mi hija corrió hacía mi. Unos ojos verdes preciosos me miraron y no pude evitar reírme cuando vi las manchas blancas en las mejillas de mi hija.

"¡Hola Papi! Bella y yo estamos haciendo tortitas."

Limpiando un poco de harina de su nariz, permití que mis carcajadas fueran aumentando de volumen, "¿Te esta convirtiendo Bella a _ti_ en una tortita, bichito?"

Negando con la cabeza, una pequeña risa inundó su cuerpo, y contestó, "No, no seas tonto Papi, ¡la harina esplotó!"

La risa de Bella aumento, mientras mezclaba la masa en un bowl azul brillante, "Creo que quieres decir, _explotó_, cariño."

Las pequeñas manos se colocaron en las pequeñas caderas mientras mi hija golpeaba el suelo con el pie, antes de girarse hacía Bella, mirándola impacientemente, "¡Eso es lo que dije! ¡Esplotó!"

Bella se giró hacía nosotros y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Mi risa termino de golpe cuando ella vio que yo llevaba solo una toalla. Una gota de agua corrió por mi pecho desde mi pelo aun mojado, antes de desaparecer por debajo de la toalla.

Aclarando mi garganta, moví mis ojos a sus labios y me di cuenta de que estaban ligeramente abiertos. Levantando la mano, suavemente empuje su mandíbula, cerrándole la boca.

"No es de buena educación quedarse mirando, cariño."

**BPOV**

Cuando me giré no esperaba lo que vi. Notaba como mis mejillas se sonrojaban mientras miraba a Edward Cullen, el hombre que había sido el objeto de mis fantasías, llevando puesto únicamente una toalla. Y mis fantasías no le hacían justicia.

No podía separar mis ojos de su pecho desnudo. Sus amplios hombros seguidos de unos brazos musculosos que quería que me sujetaran. Sentí el impulso de agarrar uno de sus bíceps y sentir como los músculos se tensaban en su interior.

Su pecho perfectamente suavizado descendía hasta su sólido estomago, cada músculos de sus abdominales intensamente definido. Sentí como se me abría la boca por lo que estaba viendo y me costo muchísimo no lamerme los labios ahí enfrente de él mientras miraba más hacía abajo.

Tenía el cuerpo perfecto en forma de "V". Amplios hombros que se curvaban hacía su cintura, la forma de sobresalir de sus caderas volviéndome absolutamente loca. La única cosa que me decepcionaba era la maldita toalla bloqueando el resto de mi vista.

Nota personal: _La próxima vez, esconder las toallas._

Observe como las gotas de su pelo viajaban por su pecho, marcando cada músculo en su camino hacía abajo y se secaba en la maldita toalla.

Le oí aclararse la garganta, pero mis ojos seguían pegados a su cuerpo hasta que sentí que tocaba mi mandíbula para cerrarme la boca. Luche contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos por el roce tan sensual, pero fui arrancada de mis fantasías calificadas X por su seductora voz.

"No es de buena educación quedarse mirando, cariño." susurró.

Mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho. "Cariño". Lo dijo de nuevo.

Gire mi cara roja como un tomate de nuevo hacía Libby, necesitando aclarar mi mente. "¿Qué tal si terminamos esto y después comemos?" Le pregunté, intentando mantener mi voz calmada.

Me concedió una risita. "Bella, yo quiero dos tortitas," sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y yo me reí.

"Tú, señorita del cumpleaños, puedes tomar todas las que quieras." le dije despeinando su pelo con mi mano mientras se reía.

"No seas tonta Bella, mi cumple fue ayer," me corrigió.

Me acerque a ella y me agache para estar a su altura. "Lo sé, pero cuando era pequeña mi padre me concedía un fin de semana de cumpleaños," le dije y me reí mientras su cara se iluminaba como la de un niño en Navidad.

Edward fue a ponerse algo de ropa (desafortunadamente) mientras Libby y yo terminamos las tortitas. Sostuve su mano sobre la suya cuando le ayudé a dar la vuelta a un par tortitas en la sartén y sorprendentemente solo dos cayeron al suelo.

Cuando la primera se estrelló contra los azulejos, abrió muchísimo los ojos mientras me miraba, antes de susurrar, "No pasa nada, le daremos es a papi."

Las dos empezamos a reírnos hasta que oímos la aterciopelada voz que venía del otro lado de la encimera. "Disculpa, ¿qué fue eso, calabaza?" preguntó, cogiendo a su hija de mis brazos y sentándola en la encimera antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

"Nada," se echó a reír mientras intentaba escapar de él. "¡Daddy! ¡NADA!" sus palabras iban aumentaron de volumen cuanto más cosquillas le hacía él, y también la risa. "¡Bella! ¡Sálvame!"

Negué con la cabeza acercándome a ella, pero Edward, vestido únicamente con un pantalón de pijama de franela y una camiseta de tirantes me bloqueó el camino hacía la risueña niña.

"Lo siento, señora, pero esto es área restringida," dijo con una sonrisa, sus brazos estirados a cada uno de sus lados. Mi corazón se derritió al ver su lado juguetón y solo hizo que le deseara aún más.

Cambie el mi peso hacía la derecha, engañándole con éxito haciéndole dar un paso en esa dirección antes de acercarme a la encimera y coger a Libby, después corrí fuera de la cocina, Edward se reía pisándome los talones.

Planeé correr hasta mi habitación cuando sentí un par de fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura y levantándome a mí junto el pequeño bulto que no dejaba de reír que llevaba en brazos junto a mi pecho. Su esencia se desprendía de él y yo la respiré con gula.

"¿A donde crees que vas?" me susurró al oído, enviando un escalofrío por mi cuerpo, justo en el momento que me acercó más a él y me sujeto más fuerte. Giré la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos verdes mirándome de forma provocativa.

Vi como sus ojos miraban mis labios, y los míos hicieron lo mismo. Cerré los ojos lentamente y esperé esa sensación celestial de nuevo, que sólo sus labios podrían darme.

"¡Papi, suéltanos!" Libby gritó. "¡Qué tontos!"

Edward me soltó de sus brazos y me tuve que sentar en el sofá para no desmayarme. Dejé entonces a Libby sobre sus pies y ella se quedó frente a mí. "Bella, vamos. ¡Tortitas!" dijo.

"Si, tortitas," dije un poco sin aliento.

Terminamos disfrutando del desayuno riendo y Libby habló casi todo el rato. Edward no era exactamente muy hablador, pero su hijo podía hablar todo el día. Esto estaba bien porque yo tampoco hablaba mucho.

"Bella estas 'harinosa'," Libby rió.

Miré hacía abajo para encontrar, que de hecho, estaba incluso más cubierta de harina que Libby, que tenía solo un poco en las mejillas y la nariz.

"Vaya, supongo que si. Bueno porque no vais vosotros dos a preparaos mientras yo me doy una ducha rápida. Después podemos empezar con el día," mis ojos fueron de Edward a Libby y Libby me sonrió ampliamente. "¿Suena bien?"

"Si. Ve a ducharte 'harinosa' Bella," dijo ella.

"Si, ve a ducharte, Bella," Edward repitió en un tono lento y suave.

Tragué saliva y sentí como me cara ardía y lo sensual que sonó su voz. "Vale," dije y me levanté. Mientras caminaba hacia el baño, me golpeé la cadera con la mesa, ya que seguí en una nube.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" preguntó, levantándose de la silla.

"Si. Bien. Me voy a la ducha ahora…" y con eso me marché, escapando a los confines de mi baño.

* * *

Mientras el agua caliente bañaba mi cuerpo, me apoyé en la pared de azulejos, cerrando los ojos para intentar aclarar mi cabeza. Pero entonces cada vez que cerraba los ojos, me encontraba con Edward. La forma en que sus sexys ojos verdes ardían sobre mí. La forma en que me sujeto tan cerca y fuerte contra su cuerpo. Oh Dios, ese cuerpo.

Empezaba a sentir como se me hacía un nudo en la parte baja del estómago mientras imaginaba ese cuerpo Herculano sobre mi. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por su pecho mientras que su cuerpo se movía contra mí.

Mis manos empezaron a masajear mis pechos mientras pensaba en la forma en que sus ojos se pondrían en blanco mientras embestía dentro de mí. Esa preciosa cara contraída con cada golpe de la cama contra la pared.

Me costaba respirar, jadeaba, y aún así mi mano continuó yendo hacia abajo hasta que note que tocaba mi dolorido centro. Sin titubear introduje un dedo dentro de mi, jadeé diciendo, "Edward."

Todo lo que podía ver tras mis párpados era su cara y su cuerpo en una cama. Sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos mientras jadeaba en su boca y su respiración chocando en mis labios. Sería tan sexy y agonizantemente placentero.

"Oh, Edward," gemí al introducir un segundo dedo y aceleré el movimiento. Mi otra mano se movió para frotar mi clítoris y pode notar pode notar la sensación en mi estómago a punto de expandirse.

Ya no decía palabras reales, solo pequeños quejidos mientras iba más y más rápido, y como después, Edward tras mis párpados aumentaba su velocidad. Quería que el dijera mi nombre; quería saber que él también lo disfrutaba, "Mmm, Bella," casi pude oír decir con su ronca voz.

Y esa fue mi rendición. La sensación avanzó y me sentí explotar mientras que una luz blanca ardí en mis párpados, haciendo que mi cara se encogiera y mis ojos se apretaran cerrándose aún más.

Cuando terminó, dejé que mi cuerpo resbalará contra los azulejos, hasta el suelo.

"Wow," respiré abriendo finalmente los ojos. Era el mejor sexo que había tenido, y no habíamos hecho nada todavía.

**EPOV**

Bella se chocó contra la mesa con la cadera, me levante de la cómoda silla que estaba colocada de forma casi decorativa en su cocina. Preocupado, avancé hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos, esperando que no se hubiese hecho daño.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" No me arrepentí de esas palabras mientras escapaban de mi boca, llamarla 'cariño' me parecía natural.

"Si. Bien. Me voy a la ducha ahora…" Avanzando con dificultad en dirección al baño, esas palabras parecían salir al azar de sus dulces labios.

Cerrando los ojos, me froté la frente, y oí a Libby reírse suavemente.

"Papi, Tu y Bella deberíais casaros." Abrí los ojos de golpe, y giré mi cara hacia mi hija, antes de acercarme y arrodillarme frente a ella.

Agarró mi mano con la suya y sonreí. Sus pequeñas manos cabían las dos dentro de la mía y observé como ella analizaba la diferencia de tamaño de nuestras manos, su cara mostraba que estaba concentrada en lo que pensaba.

"¿Qué te hace pensar así, Bichito?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, dejó caer la mano antes de seguir con su desayuno. Entrecerré los ojos mientras me levantaba intentando entender que pasaba por la cabeza de mi hija.

"¿Papi? ¿Traes mi bolsa del cuarto de Bella? Tengo que cambiarme."

Besando sus salvajes rizos, susurré en su pelo castaño, "Si, renacuajo. Traeré tu bolsa. Quédate aquí sentada, ¿vale?"

Suavemente abría la puerta de la habitación de Bella, sonreí al ver el ligero desastre de ropa que había por el suelo. Siempre he sido un poco neurótico en cuanto a la limpieza, pero quitando el pequeño desorden de ropa me dí cuenta de que su habitación no era un desastre.

El sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo no cubrió lo que oí en el baño. Tragando, caminé hacia la puerta que estaba medio abierta, y escuché sus suaves gemidos. Negando con la cabeza, me moví para irme y entonces la oí gemir, "¡Edward!"

Mi último pensamiento antes de entrar en el baño fue: _Joder._

Parado en su suelo de azulejos, mire el cristal empañado, mis ojos apenas podía trazar el patrón de su cuerpo. Tragando, vi como su mano bajaba por su cuerpo. Todo mi cuerpo me gritaba que me acercara, pero era como si mis pies estuvieran llenos de plomo.

"Oh Edward!" podía ver la figura de su cuerpo y podía ver que se estaba tocando por mi. Tragándome un gemido, me apoyé en la pared, viendo a este precioso ángel frotándose por mí.

Mi cerebro me decía que me fuera porque no estaba bien mirar, pero ella estaba gimiendo _mi _nombre; no el de otro.

Note que mis pantalones se estrechaban, y no pude evitar el movimiento involuntario que hizo mi mano debajo del borde de la franela de color oscuro. Solo tocaré una vez, y luego me iré. Después de que una vez se convirtiera en muchas, algo dentro de mi explotó y gemí su nombre, "Mmm...Bella".

Vi su cuerpo resbalar por la pared, y mis ojos se abrieron aun más. Sin importarme loa que acababa de ocurrir, abrí la puerta corredera de cristal, para ver sus ojos cerrados, y los labios entreabiertos. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron finalmente, ella miraba al frente, a los azulejos y la oí decir un entrecortado "Wow."

Mis ojos se movieron por su perfecto cuerpo mojado con voluntad propia, intente separarme sin que se diera cuenta. Unos suaves ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos, y tragué, abrí la boca para disculparme.

Bella no grito cuando me vio. Unos dedos húmedos se alzaron y tocaron mi mandíbula, acerqué mi cuerpo a ella, "Edward, ¿Qué haces en mi baño?"

Sonrojarse era algo raro de ver en mi expresión facial, pero sentí como mis mejillas ardían, y una sonrisa llenó los hinchados labios de Bella, "Estaba... ¿protegiendo tu cuerpo?"

Su mano se deslizó por detrás a mi nuca y moví mi cara más cerca de la suya, nuestras narices tocándose. Sentí el agua saturando mi camiseta blanca y Bella se dio cuenta también, sus mejillas se sonrojaron "¡Edward, te estas empapando!"

Arrodillándome me quite la camiseta. Después de todo, era justo. Echándome hacía delante olí su cuello antes de susurrar, "Me encanta estar mojado para ti, Isabella."

Mis labios resbalaron por su cuello y besé el final de su boca y entonces oí unos suaves nudillos golpear la puerta de madera de Bella.

"¡Bella! No encuentro a Papi, y su móvil esta sonando." Pude sentir las lágrimas en la voz de mi pequeña, así que me separé de Bella, haciéndole un gesto para que se mantuviera en silencio. Levantandome lentamente, me giré hacia mi hija, que se lanzó hacía mi en cuanto me vio.

Abrazando su pequeño cuerpo fuertemente contra mí, sentí que descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro, ya supe lo que iba a ocurrir, "¿Papi? ¿Donde está tu camiseta?"

"Bichito, Libby, ¿no has dicho que mi móvil estaba sonando?"

"Si, Papi, pero donde..."

Saliendo del baño, mi hija se agarró más fuerte a mí, y yo salí de la habitación de Bella. Caminando rápidamente a la cocina, cogí mi teléfono de la encimera, y vi el número de Liam parpadear en la pantalla. Dejando a Libby en la encimera, puse un brazo a cada lado de ella para asegurar que no se cayera.

"¡Edward, cuanto has tardado! ¡Estoy alucinando mientras tu estas retozando con Bella Swan!"

Intentando no reírme, le guiñé un ojo a Libby que se había encogido al oír el tono de alto de voz de Liam, ¿Qué pasa Li?"

"Heather se puso de parto, y estamos en el hospital."

Casi se me cae el teléfono cuando sentí una mano en mi cintura, me giré hacía Bella, sonriendo. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, antes de coger a mi hija de la encimera haciéndole suaves cosquillas. Agradecí que Libby estuviera entretenida mientras intentaba calmar a mi amigo.

"Liam, hombre, respira, ¿vale? ¿En que hospital estás? Iremos ahora mismo."

"En el hospital de Heather. Ven aquí lo antes posible." Colgó, así que apague el mío dejándolo en la encimera. Mirando la habitación, me toqué el pelo mientras buscaba a mi hija y a Bella.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Libby salió corriendo, completamente vestida y bañada, con Bella cerca de ella. Corriendo hacía mi, mi pequeña sonrió antes de saltar a mis brazos, "¿quién era?"

Miré a Bella, quien se sonrojó de nuevo, y dejé a Libby en el suelo, "Era Liam. Tenemos que ir al hospital, Heather está de parto."

Libby me miró con los ojos como platos, mientras tiraba de mi pantalón, "¿Papi? ¿De donde vienen los niños?"

Ella asintió, y yo me reír al ver sus rizos moverse sobre su cara, "Bueno, señoritas. Me voy a ir a cambiar de ropa."

Bella agarró mi brazo cuando pasé por su lado, y se acercó a mi oreja. Sentí su nariz rozar mi cuello, respiré profundamente. "¿Si, cariño?"

"¿Puedo ver como te cambias?"

**BPOV**

Estaba mal y era grosero, pero fue divertido ver como se quedó quieto mientras abría los ojos más de lo normal. Noté como se aceleraba su respiración mientras me miraba. Quizás Rose estaba siendo una influencia sobre mi, aunque apenas fui capaz de contener la risa y mantener una cara seria.

"Umm…" fue la única respuesta que dio mientras tragaba.

"¿Bella, me haces trenzas?" Miré a Libby tirando de mi pantalón y la sonreí antes de volver a mirar a Edward alzando una ceja.

"Claro," dije mirándole a él antes de agacharme para coger a la niña en brazos y llevarla al sofá, dejándole a Edward una vía de escape, que estoy segura que agradeció.

Mientras Edward se apresuró hacia mi habitación para cambiarse, Libby me dio un pequeño cepillo y empecé a cepillar su suave pelo castaño.

"Bella, las tortitas están muy ricas. Me gustan," dijo, pude sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

"Bueno, me alegro, cariño," le dije mientras dividía su pelo en dos par empezar las trenzas que le iba a hacer.

"Soy Libby," dijo con una risita.

"¿Oh?" pregunté, fingiendo sorpresa. Tenía el su pelo listo para comenzar cuando empecé a hacerle cosquillas en los costados. "¿Te puedo llamar, "Copos de avena con miel"?" pregunté mientras las dos reíamos por mis cosquillas y sus intentos por soltarse.

"¡Beellla... para!" ella reía. "Bella, ¡Haré que Papi te haga cosquillas a ti!" me amenazó.

Eso hizo que me detuviera, pero solo porque quería que exactamente eso pasara con demasiadas ganas. "Bueno no queremos que eso pase ¿verdad?" dije mientras mi mente pensaba en todas las formas que definitivamente dejaría que ese hombre me hiciera cosquillas.

Mientras sus risas se apagaron volví a i tarea de hacerle las trenzas. Mis dedos separaban y giraban mechones de pelo hasta que tuve terminado el lado derecho de su cabeza. Luego empecé con el otro lado.

"Bella, ¿Te casarás con mi papá?" preguntó haciendo que mis dedos de quedaran quietos durante unos segundos hasta que me recompuse como para continuar.

"¿Por qué quieres eso?" pregunté suavemente.

"Porque quiero que tu seas mi mamá. Todos los niños del cole tienen mamás y yo quiero una. Y tu eres mi favorita," dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos delante de ella para mantenerse ocupada.

Até una goma d pelo en la otra trenza y la cogí haciendo que me mirara mientras la sentaba en mi regazo. "Libby, eso es algo que tiene que decidir tu papá, ¿vale? Pero yo siempre seré tu amiga," le prometí, tocando la punta de su nariz con mi dedo consiguiendo que soltara una carcajada mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¿De que estáis hablando chicas?" preguntó Edward, saliendo por la puerta hacia nosotras y atrayendo mi atención con éxito.

Libby le estaba contando algo a Edward entre risas mientras que mis ojos le asaltaron. Vestía de forma casual pero estaba delicioso, me sorprendió no estar babeando. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros que se adaptaba a sus piernas a la perfección. Un poco ajustados, que hacían que tuviera ganas de girarle y ver como le quedaban por detrás.

Por arriba llevaba una camisa blanca que quedaba holgada sobre su torso. Los tres primeros botones estaban abiertos, haciéndole parecer el chico sexy que te encontrarías en la playa en verano. Todo eso completado con su pelo sexy, me alegró tener a una niña pequeña en mi regazo que me mantenía controlada para no lanzarme hacia él.

Cuando me di cuenta que había estado mirándole durante demasiado tiempo, sentí como me ponía colorada y mirando para otro lado murmuré que debíamos marcharnos ya.

Con mi pelo aún húmedo y recogido en un alborotado moño, fuimos al SUV de Edward y até a Libby en su asiento en la parte de atrás, dejando a mí en la parte de alante con Edward.

El camino lo pasamos en su mayor parte en silencio, pero no pude evitar mirar el perfil de Edward mientras conducía. La noche anterior dejó a Libby agotada estaba medio dormida cuando llegamos al hospital.

**EPOV**

Sentí como Bella me echaba miradas furtivas a mi perfil mientras nos acercábamos al hospital. Mientras aparcaba, la mire deseando que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos. Cuando sintió que la miraba se giro a mirarme.

"¿Puedo ayudarle, Sr. Cullen?" Su voz tenía un tono burlón, y yo tragué, levanté la mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara. Bella movió su mano para coger la mía mientras la colocaba sobre su suave mejilla, acariciándola suavemente con mi pulgar.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Libby se movió, ya que el coche ya no se movía para acunarla mientras dormía. Dejando caer mi mano de la mejilla de Bella, la miré durante unos segundos más antes de salir del SUV.

La voz de mi hija llena de sueño llenó el coche, sonreí cuando habló, mientras le quitaba el cinturón, "¿Papi, donde estamos?"

Levantándola de su asiento, la sujete contra mí, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Acariciando su espalda, camine con Bella a mi lado, y mientras entrábamos por las puertas automáticas, dije suavemente, "Estamos en el hospital, Elizabeth. La tía Heather te va a traer un primito."

Libby asintió, pero apretó su cara más aun contra mi pecho. Odiaba los hospitales. Bella pareció notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Libby porque su mano se unió a la mía en la espalda de mi hija. "¿Estás bien, cariño?"

Mientras su cara se apretaba mas fuertemente contra mi hombro, Libby negó con la cabeza, me mordí el labio, sabiendo que su miedo hacia los hospitales era en parte mi culpa. Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los mío, intentando descubrir porque mi hija estaba tan incomoda.

Acercándonos al mostrador, la enfermera me sonrió, "¿Puedo ayudarle?"

Sonriendo, sentí a Libby lloriquear en mi hombro, mojando mi camisa, hable a la enfermera, "Si, buscamos a Heather Michaels"

Antes de que la enfermera tuviera tiempo de contestar, oí la voz de mi mejor amigo a través de la sala de espera, "¡Edward!"

La mujer mayor me sonrió, y habló suavemente, alzando la mano para tocar a mi hija. Noté que Libby se tensaba, y yo hice una mueca de disculpa a la enfermera, "Parece que ya encontró a quien buscaba. ¿Le apetecería a la pequeña un polo helado?"

Separando a mi hija de mi camisa, la sujete frente a mi, su ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas me miraban, mientra Bella la hablaba, "¿Quieres un polo, bichito?"

Libby asintió y sonrió, mostrando unos brillantes dientes de leche. Besando su frente sonreí, y la enfermera habló de nuevo, "¿De que saber, cariño? Tenemos cereza, frambuesa, naranja y uva."

"Frambuesa, por favor."

Acercando a mi hija contar mi hombro, Acaricie su espalda mientras la enfermera volvía con el polo y me lo dio. "Es adorable. La estáis criando muy bien, sois una pareja encantadora."

"Gracias, lo agradezco de verdad." Pase sinuosamente mi brazo libre alrededor de la cintura de Bella, la conduje en dirección a Liam. Note como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía, y sonreí cuando sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

Mi mejor amigo se echo a reír, antes de hacer cosquillas a Libby en los costados, "Hey, mira que sois lentos."

Libby rió y abrió su polo, espere que la mantuviera entretenida. Mirando a Liam, moví la cabeza lentamente, "¿Y tu esposa?"

Liam se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano, haciendo que tanto Libby como Bella se rieran, "Bueno, mierda, ¡Edward! ¡Olvidé traerla al hospital!"

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, hubiera empujado a mi mejor amigo sino hubiésemos estado en el hospital. Se que estaba nervioso, "Wow, Li, cálmate, y no hables mal delante de mi hija."

Sonriendo un poco, Liam con un gesto nos guió a la habitación de su esposa, "Bueno, Edward, como no contéstate al teléfono, te perdiste el parto, ¿Quieres conocer a tu ahijado?"

Sonriendo, deje a Libby en el suelo, sujetando su mano pegajosa en la mía. Suspirando me agache para ver el desastre en la cara de mi hija, cuando Bella habló, "Ve a conocer a tu ahijado, Edward. Yo limpiaré a Libby."

Mientras abrí la boca para protestar, Bella dio un paso hacia delante y presiono sus labios sobre los míos, frenando con eficacia mi protesta, "Ve, Edward." Girándose hacia Liam, Bella sonrió, "¿Cual es el número de la habitación, para poder encontraros?"

Liam sonrió, "206."

Libby se despidió con la mano, su cara llena de polo, "¡Adiós Papi! ¡Adiós Li Li!"

Despidiéndome de mi pequeña y de Bella, seguí a mi amigo. Sonreí cuando su brazo ya no estaba en un cabestrillo, me sentía mejor por ya no ser su compañero.

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Heather, sonreí cuando la vi con el pequeño niño en brazos. Tenía la cabeza cubierta de pelo castaño, y vi como las enfermeras jugaban tiernamente con los suaves mechones, separándolos hacia los lados. Intente no reír de la sorprendida expresión de Liam mientras hablaba, "Me voy de la habitación dos minutos y señoras, ¿ya están afeminando a mi hijo?"

Heather alzó la cabeza para verme con Liam, y sonrió indicándonos con la mano que nos acercáramos a ella, "Edward. Te presentó a tu ahijado, Brennor Cruz Michaels. Brennor, mi pequeño, este es tu padrino, Edward Cullen."

Extendiendo su pequeño cuerpo hacia mí, con cuidado cogí a mi ahijado entre mis brazos, mientras las enfermeras salían de la habitación, entre risas. Acariciando el suave pelo marrón de Brennor, sonreí mirando sus ojos entreabiertos, recordando el día que mi hija nació.

_Flashback_

"Vamos_, Carmen, puedes hacerlo."_

_Aparte el palo de su sudorosa frente, trague, mirando a la mujer que me estaría dejando pronto, a mí y a nuestra hija. Me lo había dicho unas noches antes, que nunca pensó que nuestra relación fuera a funcionar, y que podía quedarme con nuestra hija. Carmen quería irse._

_Al parecer, nunca quiso a nuestra hija, pero le dio miedo decirme que pensaba que el aborto era necesario, sabiendo que yo no era partidario de esas prácticas. Su mano golpeo la mía, y yo la aparte dejando la caer en mi costado. _

_Nuestra hija tendría su propia habitación, y una vez que naciera, Carmen me iba dar la custodia en exclusiva, Dijo que yo nunca estaba en casa, y que la academia de policía era mi vida, y que ella no me importaba. _

"Un último empujón, _Carmen," Un llanto retumbo por la habitación del hospital cuando mi hijo respiró por primera vez, y no pude evitar las lágrimas que empezaron a caer. _

_Oí a la que pronto sería mi ex-esposa dar un suspiro de disgusto, "Llevárosla; le pertenece a él."_

_La enfermera le puso mala cara, "¿No quieres ponerle un nombre?"_

_Carmen negó con la cabeza, "No quiero tener nada que ver con ella."_

_Mire al suelo, agitando mi cabeza, preguntándome que había hecho sentir tanto odio hacia nuestra hija. La enfermera me miró expectante, yo sonreí, caminado hacia mi hija envuelta en una manta. Acariciando sus suaves rizos, dije suavemente, "Bienvenida al mundo, Elizabeth Grace Cullen. Mi perfecto angelito."_

_Fin del Flashback_

Unas pequeñas manos agarraron el final de mi camisa, y por primera vez, sentí las lágrimas en mi cara. Miré a Libby, y me arrodille para que pudiera ver la cara de Brennor. Sus pequeñas manos acariciaron su suave piel, y él suspiro suavemente.

"Te presento a tu primo, bichito."

* * *

_Bueno, ahora poseo dos copias de cada libro, menos de Amanecer. Sin Embargo, he odio que me lo van a dar por mi cumpleaños mañana de parte de mi abuela. Si, soy una pringada, pero no puedo dejarle a la gente mis cosas sin tener un salvoconduto. ¿Decirme que opináis, por favor? *haciendo un mohín*… Confiar en mi, Hayden haciendo un mohín, no es un Hayden bonito. Y es mi cumpleaños, así que puedo hacerlo si quiero. _

_Hayden_

**Personalmente, este ha sido mi capítulo favorito desde el primero. ¿Qué opináis chicos? Umm…rugido sexy. Este Edward es maravilloso. Eso es lo que hace mi querido. Buenos hasta el viernes.**

**Mucho amor y muchas más historias,**

**ashel-13**

* * *

Siento a ver tardado tantísimo en actualizar, estoy muy liada últimamente y no puedo llevar el mismo ritmo en las traducciones que llevaba antes.

¡Espero que os guste!

~Etnie


End file.
